


The first Time

by nyotarules



Series: Looking for ashau [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura shared first experiences; some romantic, some funny, some sexy, some sad and some downright embarrassing. Inspired by chapter six of 'Seven shades of yar-kur (green)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time ever I saw your face I

**Disclaimer if I could claim Star Trek as my own I would**

 

**Earth date – January 2256, Starfleet Academy halls of residence, San Francisco**

 

**When Cadet Uhura met Lt Cmdr Spock**

 

"Rise and gleam, Nyota, rise and gleam!" Gaila dragged the bed covering from her friend and room mate.

"Mmmmmm, go away, Gaila. Its rise and shine, not rise and gleam," Uhura mumbled under the duvet.

"Actually its 7.30am and you will be late for your class if you stay where you are."

Uhura jumped out of the bed, hair askew, eyes blinking at the sunlight travelling through the window.

"What! What happened to the alarm!"

"I'm still working on it," Gaila replied sheepishly. The alarm had been set to the sound of Gaila singing, 'Its so sexy being green.'

Gaila had many talents, singing was not one of them. Uhura had demanded she reset their quarters time sensor and was still waiting for Gaila to fix the problem.

"That's it! I'm going to use my comm from now."

But all you will do is shout 'snooze' and you'll be late all the time. There is a reason you asked me to set the alarm's vocal recognition to my voice."

*Gaila being Orion was an early riser, her race only needed short bursts of sleep, so no matter what time Gaila went to bed as soon as the sun rose she was wide awake. Uhura was the complete opposite, she was not a morning person.

Uhura rushed to the bathroom, all she had time for was a quick shower, brush her teeth, dress, pin her hair up and fly out the door and maybe if time allowed grab some toast from the Academy canteen.

Gaila was already dressed ready for action, even though her classes for the day were all in the afternoon. Uhura suspected she had another 'tutoring' session with Cadet Kirk.

"Gaila! Have you used all the hot water again!..!

"Is this one of those 'rhetorical questions' Ny?" she asked sheepishly.

"I swear one of these days", Uhura fumed as she set the shower to sonic only.

"Enhance your calm Uhura, you have a new teacher this morning. You need to arrive in a positive mood."

"What happened to Commander Shrek?"

"He met a case of Andorian shingles,"

"How do you know all this?"

"Well I was sleeping with one of the breakfast chefs, who is related to Cadet Whelon, who is dating …"

Uhura did not want to know, Gaila's ability to tell a short story was also not one of her talents. Anyway turned out Commander Shrek, her Advanced Interspecies Ethics lecturer was out of the picture. Which was a shame, since his style of teaching was very entertaining. He had a lot of good stories about life on Andor and other places.

Uhura managed to get ready in record time, 7:53 she was cutting it fine, if she used one of the rent a bikes she would just about make it.

The young ladies headed out the room and made their way to their separate destinations.

" _Have a prosperous day Ny and may your enemies serve at your feet_."

Gaila gave her a *Kolari blessing as she did any time they parted.

Uhura hugged her, one could never stay upset at Gaila for too long. Although she used pheromone suppressants she still had the ability to project positive feelings.

"Thanks Gaila, and _may my experience be shared with you also_ ".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are 2.03 minutes late, Cadet," a slightly accented baritone voice came from the lectern as the door swooshed open.

"Forgive my tardiness, sir, it won't happen again" Uhura replied.

"A statement that you may find difficult. There is no need to make promises that you have a high probability of not achieving."

As she headed for a seat Uhura tried not to look too embarrassed at his chastisement. Some of her classmates gave her sympathetic looks, whilst others tried not to laugh.

Uhura gave him her, 'who do you think you are look', even though her brain reminded her that 'who' was her superior officer and Starfleet teacher, Lt. Commander Spock.

So this is him, Uhura mused. She had checked his details on her comm after digesting Gaila's information. She truly believed her Orion friend would run Starfleet Intelligence one day, such was her connections.

She admitted he looked more handsome in the flesh than onscreen, and he looked so young. It was hard to tell the age of Vulcans, they were meticulous in not revealing personal information. All the Starfleet database stated was his planet of birth, his areas of expertise and his service record. That was it. No mention of age or marital status (probably bonded).

He was **below average height for a Vulcan, 1.88m (6 feet 2 inches), pale skin with a green tinge, dark eyes, and wearing traditional Vulcan haircut with Starfleet sideburns. She thought the sideburns enhanced his pointed ears.

If she had met him at a club and he was a civilian, she would have given him a first, second and third look.

Oh well, no harm in admiring his form, even if she found his Vulcan manners irritating. Ok Uhura try not to be so Terrancentric in your views. This is Advanced Interspecies ethics after all, some cultures find lateness a sign of good manners. Maybe she should do a paper on it "Sentient beings and their cultural attitudes to time measurement." With a special section on Vulcans. Yeah why not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kolari – an Orion language, information on Orions from Memory Beta (noncanon). The blessing is the writer's creation
> 
> ** Memory Beta – Vulcan male average height, 2 metres (6 foot, 6 inches) – that's tall!
> 
> Next chapter Spock's perception of their first meeting
> 
> I love comments, so please feel free to leave them


	2. The first time ever I saw your face II

**When Lt Cmdr Spock met Cadet Uhura**

**Earth date – January 2256, Upper Filmore, Lower Pacific heights district , Spock's apartment**

The Fillmore district had seen a lot of changes over the centuries, some good and some not so good. In ages past originally home to Terran ethnicities of Jewish, Japanese and African descent. It was also home to famous jazz clubs. Now in the 23rd century due to it being so close to Starfleet headquarters and the Academy most of its residents were offworlders and Starfleet employees of all races and species. Seven minutes by ground car, thirty minutes by public transport ,forty six minute on foot or if you were a Vulcan, thirty six minutes and 27 seconds.

The Jazz clubs still remained, much to the delight of most residents of the city. Even the Vulcans tolerated the music at night. One of their number even used their late sounds for meditation. The cool sound of the saxophone Spock found soothing. His father blamed his mother since she introduced him to the music. Sarek preferred Terran, Western European classical music like Mozart and some Asian sounds. His father could not see the logic in jazz, or other music of American origin, but he did appreciate spirituals and some 20th century genres.

However this early morning it was the music of a Tellarite musician Ghant that Spock listened to as he walked to work. The sound was similar to old Terran 'blues.' He found the words illogical but it was important to be educated on the cultural similarities and differences that existed in the Federation. He was due to teach 'Advanced Interspecies ethics' that morning, a very important class for Starfleet officers. With the right conduct one could prevent insults on 'First contact' experiences and prevent all-out war in the worse cases.

*He did not consider himself a teacher, but after active duty under Captain Pike on the USS Artemis, Pike encouraged him to teach at the Academy while the new USS Enterprise was being built at the Kelvin shipyards in Iowa. There was another reason for the change of scenery. The death of T'Pris the previous year had affected him deeply. It was the catalyst for ending his bond with T'Pring. His past flirtation with Dr Kalomi was just that, a flirtation. With T'Pris he realised he had other options, as the Terrans believed, life was too short not to be truly contented, even if he lived out his natural life span of two hundred plus years. His father was 'dissatisfied 'with his decision, just as he was 'dissatisfied' with his career choice but he had his mother's support and surprisingly T'Pau did not object. And neither did T'Pring, that was interesting. Well _kaiidth_ , it was done.

Spock had taken the time to review the cadets who would be taking his class. Around twenty five students in their second year were registered to sit the class, most were command or communication track. He calculated there was an 76.4% chance that by the end of the first session 33% would leave the room. He was not going to make this an easy lesson for them to 'breeze through'. One of them appeared interesting, a cadet Nyota Uhura, Kenya, African Federation. Her exam tests scored highly, she spoke multiple Federation languages, she was often the second or third in her classes. One of her tutors noticed her tendency to tardiness and procrastination, he noted that she if would apply herself just a bit more there was no reason she could not be class valedictorian in two years. Perhaps she needed guidance, Spock wondered if he was up to the task. Mentoring a human female might be a challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are 2.03 minutes late cadet", Spock recognised her as a young lady hurriedly entered the room.

He noted her apology as he assessed her.

An aesthetically pleasing face, short in height 1.70m (5 foot 6 inches), however long, slender, brown legs, a curvaceous posterior and mammary glands of a pleasing size. A woman that deserved a second look. If she were Vulcan and not a student, a prolonged second look.

He blinked his eyes rapidly, perhaps he needed to meditate longer this evening. Her physical form was irrelevant. To get his mind back on track he issued a rebuke that sounded rather stern, even to his own ears.

"A statement that you may find difficult. There is no need to make promises that you have a high probability of not achieving."

Cadet Uhura gave him a look his mother called 'a stink eye'. It was of no consequence to him. He was her superior officer, better she find him an irritant than be fawning over him as some of the females and even some males were wont to do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost tempted to turn this into a how they got together story but I won't. In this setting they do not seem like the 'fall in love at first sight' type of couple, however I bet if they met under difference circumstances a one night stand would be on the cards, leading to many nights of 'standing' hehehe.
> 
> My knowledge of San Francisco is from Google Maps and wikipedia, if anything is incorrect let me know but in 200 years the city might look different ;o).
> 
> *Information on Spock's earlier career taken from Memory Beta based on Prime Spock. T'Pris is a character on the TOS novel 'Vulcan's Glory'. Check it out!
> 
> Vulcan words in italics


	3. I say tomata and you say tomato

**Earth date – May 2256, Friday of Memorial day weekend, Starfleet Academy**

"Commander, a word," Uhura walked with purpose down the hall to catch up to her teacher.

"That is three words, cadet." Spock replied.

She tried not to roll her eyes at his literalness, she should be used to it by now.

"Commander, you gave me an A minus, an A minus! Even after getting the highest marks in the class of 97% I get an A minus!"

The rest of the populace in the hallway, cadets and teachers alike tried to pretend they were not listening to the altercation that was about to happen.

"It was deserved cadet." Spock responded.

"Why, I don't understand?"

"This seems to be the issue, is it not cadet? All papers were to be submitted to my PADD no later than 18.00 ten days ago. You chose to submit the paper 18.00 nine days ago."

"I asked for an extension" she replied.

"Which I rejected."

"How was I to know that, you never said it was rejected.. sir.?" Uhura caught herself in time to remember who was the superior officer.

"The fact that I did not grant your request was your answer, Cadet Uhura,"

"That's unfair, I assumed…"

"Cadet, you are training to be a Starfleet officer, communication track. It is important that assumptions not be made in speciality, especially with beings from a far different cultural perspective than your own. On a mission 'assuming' can be the difference between life and death."

Uhura was about to give up but had one more ace up her sleeve.

"But sir, should that not work both ways, since I am human and living under mainly human cultural rules, should you not take that into consideration?"

Spock looked down at the young lady, whose head just about reached his mouth. If he bent a little closer his lips would brush against her forehead. A very inappropriate thought.

"Indeed, which is why my silence should not be interpreted as consent cadet. Attend my office on Tuesday 18.00."

"Yes sir," Uhura saluted and walked off. When she signed up for Starfleet, her elder brother said if she could curb her smart mouth she might just make it to Commander. Perhaps it was time to learn to bite her tongue more often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earth date – May 2266, Memorial day, USS Enterprise**

"At first you were a challenging student, Nyota." Spock and his wife were relaxing on the sofa in their quarters, reminiscing on their Academy days, including their first altercation.

"Oh Spock don't remind me, I was almost as bad as Kirk, except I didn't sleep with every sentient being on campus."

"I believe Kirk's level was above yours, ashalik,"

"Er.. thanks I think," Uhura replied, lifting her head from where she lay on top of her husband.

"Besides as you have revealed before, I was the only person you had intimate relations with in your time at the Academy."

"Well you don't have to sound so smug about it, you weren't my first ever, you know."

"Indeed" he replied as his hands slipped under the vest she wore, and quickly undid her bra.

"I am not your first, but I will be your last."

Spock demonstrated his resolve for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think reboot Uhura had quite a mouth on her, look how she spoke to Spock and to Kirk with 'I sure hope you know what you're doing….Captain." The word 'captain' was not said with respect lol


	4. You're the one that I want

**Earth date – 6th January 2257, Starfleet Academy (late afternoon)**

"If you don't ask her out, then I will Commander!"

Captain Pike quickly changed his sentence when Spock gave him a 'if you do, I will consider it logical to break your neck" look. Pike bet he did not even realise he was doing it.

"Well, I would ask her out if I was twenty years younger and one of those young cadet bucks. So you better step to it before someone else does."

With that piece of advice ringing in his ears Spock left the officers' mess and headed for his own office at the Academy. It was the sixth day of the start of the Terran year. The start of the Winter re organisation for the cadets after a three week break. Spock had spent ten days on Vulcan visiting family and meditating in the mountains. It was exactly one year since Cadet Uhura entered his life. The start of their relationship was not a positive one but what a difference a year made. She turned out to be one of his top students. He also considered her a friend and recently something more than just a friend. Was it possible to find another woman after T'Pris to share deep affection? Pike certainly believed so.

His commanding officer was right. There was only way to know if something of substance could take place between himself and Uhura. After all she was no longer his T.A and he was no longer assigned to the Communications department. There was no legal reasons why a relationship was not possible, no Starfleet regulations to break, the only hindrance was his fear and fear was illogical. His steps hastened, his strides more determined, his face focussed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nyota and Spock sitting in a tree f.u.c.k.i.n.g"

"Gaila, will you please just shut up."

"Ohh…you said the 's' words.. you swore at me!"

Uhura stared at her friend confused. "What?!"

"I told you in my clan telling an Orion to cease talking is offensive*. We love to talk, talking brings information. Information is valuable; anything valuable can be bought or sold."

"When did you tell me this?"

"It was in the rulebook."

"I don't recall that rule."

"I sent it to your PADD. Page 30, paragraph four, sub-section.."

"Ok ok Gaila, I sincerely apologise, but please can we not talk about myself and the Commander doing illogical things on an imaginary tree."

"No wonder your young terran feline is dried up."

"My young Terran feline?"

"Yes your young cat, isn't that the word for the heavenly triangle?"

"The word is 'pussy', Gaila…but why am I telling you this?" Uhura sat on her bed exasperated at the conversation.

"It all started because you refuse to accept my findings that you and the Commander are in lust. I can smell it all the way from the street."

"Gaila you're not in the street."

"But if I were in the street and you were both in this room I would smell it."

Gaila sat next to her friend and sister, ready to offer more words of wisdom.

"Nyota, please trust me, you know my nose is never wrong. It's wired in my DNA. Tellarites argue, Betazoids read minds, Terrans emit gaseous fumes from their buttocks…"

Uhura gave her the side eye at that one but what could she say it was true.

Gaila continued.

"And Orions can smell sexual attraction, and Nyota you and Commander Vulcan have buckets of it for each other. Please do something about it, you're giving me a headache. If not I'll go over there and fuck him myself."

After such well-meaning advice there was only one thing for Uhura to do. Wasn't there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lt. Commander Spock's office**

Having Cadet Uhura in his office standing by his desk was not unusual, having Cadet Uhura in his office standing by his desk not saying a word after her request for entrance was not usual. Perhaps he should break the silence. Spock took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Commander would you like to try that new vegetarian place down-town sometime?"

"Cadet Uhura would you be amenable to spending your dinner session with me tomorrow evening?"

Both spoke at the same time, both stopped and told the other either 'sorry, what did you say?' or 'please repeat your request'. Spock decided the adage 'ladies first' was apt but was it not the male's place to speak first? Terran courting rituals could be confusing.

"Cadet Uhura, I would like to share dinner with you tomorrow evening. Are you available?"

Nyota stood there struck dumb, Gaila was right damn it, she was glad but she did not look forward to her dear friend relishing it either.

"Cadet Uhura, perhaps I did not make myself clear… would you?" Spock was about to repeat himself.

"Yes Commmander, yes I would. Can I just confirm, is this a personal request or a professional one?"

"Which category would suit you?" Spock did not want to take anything for granted, plus he was aware of the principle of giving someone 'an out'.

Uhura knew what he was doing but did not take it.

"A personal request. Sir, I accept your invitation to dinner and look forward to our date."

She responded, there she said it. Lay it on the table. If Gaila was wrong now would be the time for Spock to prove it by correcting her.

"That is most agreeable, Cadet. I will send you the details of the time and place."

Uhura gave him a soft smile, he was looking at her, his soft brown eyes saying what his mouth was not. That he liked her, really liked her.

"So does this mean I get to call you Spock more often Commander."

"Affirmative, I expect it Nyota. Especially when we are alone."

As she turned to go, she felt his warm presence ready to escort her to the door. Such a gentleman, well such a well brought up Vulcan.

"I'm off to the library now, I'll see you tomorrow Spock."

"Continued success in your studies Nyota. Until we meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**23rd April 2315, New Vulcan**

"And so, if it wasn't for me, Spock and Uhura would have spent the rest of their time at the Academy making go go eyes at each other not saying a word, stinking up the place with their…

"I doubt it very much Gaila."

Uhura decided her friend's speech had gone on long enough. She asked Solet to take his wife off the dais and hinted perhaps she had enough champagne for the evening.

Admiral Pike (retired) took her place. "Actually I like to think I had a hand in this historic occasion. It was back in 2256 or 57. Let me see….

Uhura groaned, the rest of the audience looked amused, well the Vulcans looked on in fascination and the rest of the nonVulcans looked amused. She could see Kirk was ready to do his bit. Whose bright idea was it for speeches anyway. Oh yeah, McCoy, wait until he celebrated his 50th wedding anniversary, she had some stories about him that would make his cowlick hair curl.

Spock approached his wife, sensing her concerns. He touched her fingers with his own.

**"Let them share the limelight k'diwa, I for one am most grateful for the part they played in our union."**

**"I suppose they do deserve it don't they? Who cares you asked who out first?"**

**"I believe that was you."**

**"No it wasn't."**

**"Indeed it was."**

**"It wasn't".**

**"Nyota Uhura, it was you."**

**"No I'm sure it was you. I've never asked a man out."**

**"Then it was fortunate for you for that I am not a man."**

The telepathic debate continued for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get well soon Nichelle Nichols!
> 
> *Orion cultural practises are the creation of the writer
> 
> Please feel free to leavec comments they encourage us writers!


	5. You make me feel like dancing

** Earth date – 9th January 2257, Starfleet Academy (evening) **

 

"Any idea where Commander Green dick is taking you?"

Gaila sat cross-legged on Uhura's bed clad in nothing but her skin. Uhura thought she would be used to the sight by now, however she still tried not to look too hard in the self proclaimed green goddess' direction.

"No Gaila and please don't call him that," despite trying to be the mature one Uhura could not help but laugh at Gaila's nickname for Spock.

"Why not, it's an accurate description. His face, hands and neck are pale with green undertones; chances are his dickie is as well. Don't you agree?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Uhura replied.

"Well you should. One day if you play your 'snakes and ladders' right, you may not only see the dickie, you may stroke the dickie, taste the…"

"Okay Gaila I get ya, and its 'play your cards right' not snakes and ladders."

"Snakes and ladders are a game as well, so why not? Its not just cards Terrans play is it? There are so many games; chess, strip poker, strip baseball..."

"Gaila who plays strip baseball?"

Uhura asked in confusion as she searched her wardrobe for something to wear. It was her first date with Spock; they had to change the date due to a last minute meeting he had to attend. At first she thought he was giving her the brush off but it was not so.

"I and the person I am playing with. You should try it one day, except your hand and eye coordination is not very good. For someone who likes watching sports, you're not very good at any, apart from running."

"Don't be so dismissive Gee, on the track my talent for running helps to keep Starfleet ahead of all the other schools in town."

"I suppose so. But apart from being able to run from the enemy if the transporter doesn't work, what else is it good for?"

"Exercise Gaila, keeping fit."

Gaila smiled slyly and licked her lips. "There are more entertaining ways to keep fit".

Uhura rolled her eyes and held up a dress.

"Anyway enough of this, show Sister Gaila what you're wearing tonight."

After getting Gaila's approval and her assistance with hair and makeup. She sent Uhura on her way with a Kolari blessing, although Uhura suspected Gaila made this one up. Especially as it involved Gaila placing a hand between her thighs and one on her breasts.

"* _May the goddess Clitora grant your kitten strength, may your kitty be stroked and petted in pleasurable ways. May Spock appreciate the size of your bosom and the taste of both lips. And may your enemies continue to serve at your fee_ t."

After such well-intentioned words, what more could Uhura say but see you later and don't bring back any boys, girls or any sentient beings to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Downtown/Union Square, San Francisco**

Uhura really did not know what to expect from a date with Spock, especially since he was Vulcan. She thought something cerebral and highbrow, dinner with a trip to a museum or art exhibition or some scientific seminar. Looking around the club they were in reminded her that for a communications major stereotyping someone was error numero uno.

'Casamajor's was not just any old salsa club; it was a members only place with an upstairs restaurant that served delicious Chinese food and a downstairs salsa lounge. The owners were a middle aged, married couple, Jason Ng and his wife Alba Casamajor, hence the name. The Chinese –Spanish couple opened the place thirty five years ago, having met and served together in Earth Defence Force.

Uhura liked the vibe of the place, being a Friday night; it was a popular meeting place with an eclectic crowd of various species. At least they would not stand out, although she could not see any other Vulcan/Other couples around.

"This place is great Spock; I've heard of it but never been here before."

"One needs to be invited by a member Nyota," Spock sat opposite her looking quite relaxed in a dark open necked shirt and dark pants.

"So you're telling me you're a member of this place?"

"An associate member, I have a relative who has been a member for thirty two years."

Uhura raised her brow in surprise. A Vulcan holding membership of a Terran salsa club? Very intriguing, she wanted to know more.

"Sorry Spock but I can't imagine a Vulcan joining a place like this, too lively and loud." Uhura laughed nervously hoping she was not putting her foot in her mouth.

"My mother is the member and she is human Nyota, although she holds Vulcan citizenship." Spock replied as casually as a Vulcan could.

"Your mother is human, I didn't know that." Uhura tried and failed not to look too amazed.

"Of course you would not." Spock answered, his eyes looked as if they had narrowed like a cat, waiting to judge her response.

"Wow, you must have had a fascinating childhood, being raised in such diverse cultures. Talk about IDIC." Uhura beamed. "Vulcans like yourself are not that common."

"We are a small group, less than **0.008% of the V'tosh population".

"That's very small, I suppose it takes a special kind of Vulcan to make a life with a Human."

Uhura spoke, her manner contemplative. Was she one of those humans? It was just a first date but she wasn't looking for a short term fling. And her guess was, neither was he.

"I concur Nyota, and a most exceptional human to make a life with a Vulcan."

Spock lifted his glass of wine, Uhura followed and did the same.

"*** _To special people, Nyota."_

 _"***To exceptional people, Spokh_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**23 April 2335, New Vulcan (morning)**

"Happy platinum anniversay Spokh, my special V'Tosh" Uhura's head lay on her husband's shoulder, naked under the bed sheets.

"Happy platinum anniversay Nyota, my special komihn." Spock stroked her hair, revelling in its cloudy softness.

"No regrets huh?" His adun'a lifted her head smiling at him.

"Regrets are illogical, desires are many," Spock leaned over, peppering her with kisses and bites, reminding his wife of the many advantages of being bonded to a Vulcan.

If there was an Orion afterlife, Gaila would be looking down being satsified that Uhura's kitty continued to be well taken care of.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoken Kolari
> 
> ** AU where Baby Elizabeth (Star Trek Enterprise – 'Terra Prime' episodes) lived to adulthood paving the way for others like her to be born. If Phlox could make Lorian in E2 he could make more 'Lorians' in this timeline. I like to take bits of canon from other Star Trek episodes.
> 
> ***Spoken Vulcan


	6. I just want your extra time and your…..Kiss

**Earth date – 7th February 2257, Starfleet Academy halls of residence**

 

"Gaila, please, you're going a bit over the top now." Uhura huffed as she prepared to go running.

Arrgh now you're being speciest' Nyota, I expected better of you!" Gaila replied angrily.

"What! I've never…"

"You are, you are measuring me by Terran standards, confusing as they are. For an Orion woman not to be physically intimate with her consort for four weeks something is definitely wrong. I'm going to temple to pray for your sexual soul. One day you will thank me!"

The door swooshed open as Gaila stepped out, her face greener than normal.

And all this because she told Gaila that heavy petting had not taken place between her and Spock yet. Not even a kiss on the lips. Maybe Gaila had a point, and her 'sexual soul' needed some heavenly assistance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***Earth date – 14th February 2257, Commander Spock's apartment**

Pecks on the cheek, kisses on the back of the hand, sniffs to her neck (she swore that's what he did whenever they went dancing), but no lip to lip contact. Uhura was getting frustrated, maybe her breath smelled, (after kissing her Gaila said it didn't), maybe he didn't know how to kiss humans, (Gaila said there were rumours Spock had a fling with some blonde botanist years ago – he ended it). Still he never made the move on her. Well it was the 23rd century after all, and Vulcans were matriarchal, the females ruled the planet, the men went offworld and did their bidding. So Uhura, it was way time to woman up!

It was Valentine's Day, Spock was familiar with the Terran tradition but had never participated, until now. He wanted to make the day a special one for Nyota. After all it was logical to please one's special friend, he could not consider her a 'girl friend', Nyota a vibrant, beautiful young lady, was much more than a mere 'girl', there was no Vulcan word for 'girlfriend'. 'T'hy'la was the closest comparison, did she deserve the label? He believed she was the best candidate and hoped one day to call her thus.

Their date was going to be a simple one, dinner - third meal, and then off to see a 'Sherlock' movie. It was his turn to cook, she had challenged him to prepare one of her favourite dishes 'Kenyan pilau' but with vegetarian alternatives. He looked forward to her reward if it reached her standards. Yes, the evening would be a very pleasant one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were relaxing on the sofa after a delicious meal. Uhura had doubted Spock's ability to prepare a meal from her homeland. But he had proven her wrong, she gave him 8 out of ten, since she still insisted it tasted much better with goat meat. An experience he had no desire to share, he would 'take her word for it' as the saying went.

"It was an honour to share this meal with you Nyota, and now I believe my reward is due?" Spock reminded her.

"What reward?" Uhura asked, searching her memory, her expression changed as she recalled what she had said, two weeks prior.

"I quote," Spock remarked. "'I'll give you a big kiss if you can make decent Kenyan pilau.' I believe 80% counts as decent. Does it not?"

Trust Spock's perfect memory to come into play, at least this was her chance to push things along. He was sitting close to her so she leaned her head forward.

"Sure you want to do this?" Nyota asked.

"I have no desire to do anything else." Spock answered.

He placed his hands behind her head and brought her lips to meet his. Uhura expected another chaste kiss but it was not so. Spock moved his lips up and down on her own, outlining them with his tongue, a sign for her to open which she did. His tongue stroked her own. Someone groaned in response to the heat being created as their heads moved back and forth. Bodies were pulled closer, arms started stroking and moving. Spock's head moved away and nipped at her neck, moving down the v neck of her dress, kissing and sniffing as he went along. Uhura stroked his head as he did so, the Gaila in her wanted to scream 'yes, yes go for it, suck those titties!' The Uhura in her decided perhaps things needed to slow down just a little bit.

"Spock… Spock, what about the movie?" Uhura gasped out.

He lifted his head, his face looked as calm as if he was marking student papers, but his eyes, his brown eyes, were dilated with arousal. Good I do affect him, Uhura thought to herself.

"My apologies, Nyota, are you ready to depart?"

"I will be, just give me a few moments, may I use your bathroom?"

After getting herself together, and still mentally kicking herself for not getting her kitten or the girls seen to, Spock helped with her coat as they prepared to leave his apartment. The fingers stroking and the nose rubbing the back of her neck as he assisted, were not figments of her imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2267, Valentine's Day, in orbit above Rigel's pleasure planet, USS Enterprise**

"Of course I recall our first kiss Nyota, I was there."

Spock and his wife were relaxing on the sofa of their quarters. The rest of the crew were taking shore leave on Rigel. Spock had decided to be part of the skeleton crew that remained on board, plus they had all the pleasure they could ask for in each other.

"You surprised me that night, did not expect you to be such a good kisser." His wife continued, playing with his ears as she lay across him.

Spock purred in response.

"I'll never get over finding that sound sexy." Uhura reached under his vest to play with his curly chest hair.

Spock stopped her hand, his face serious as if he just heard her previous statement.

"You appreciated my excellent kissing and yet you stopped me Nyota?"

"What?"

"The night of our first kiss, it was not only your lips I desired to taste."

Uhura sat up, and pulled down her husband's vest.

"You mean you wanted to make out that night?"

"Affirmative."

"So why didn't you? I spent the rest of that night frustrated as hell." Uhura picked up a nearby cushion ready to hit him with it.

"I was aware, hopefully since then our many encounters have remedied for that experience."

Spock easily ducked, took the cushion from his wife's hand and spent the rest of the night relieving any potential frustrations.

 


	7. You were always on my mind

**Earth date – 8th March 2257, Starfleet Academy dormitories**

"OOOOOO my lust cells are rising" Gaila, clapped her hands and squealed in delight "I want that dress, when you have completed your use of it. Are you going to have sex with Commander Vulcan in it?"

Uhura stepped back admiring herself in the mirror, she wore a squared neck, short- sleeved patterned dress from her homeland. It was a pretty eclectic style since Africa was still the most diverse region on the planet. Her hair was styled in tiny elaborate braids and corn rows, took two stylists three hours to complete. When she returned to her dorm room Gaila announced she looked like a Masai princess. Well Masai did not have royalty, and Uhura was not of that tribe, but she accepted the compliments with the good intentions her friend exhibited.

"He's taking me to a Han-shir exhibition at the Vulcan embassy tonight."

"Who is Han-shir when she's not in residence?" Gaila asked, her face perplexed and intrigued at the same time.

"Not who, Gaila, where. It's a region on Vulcan, one of the continents. Some of its most famous artists are holding an exhibition at the embassy today. And Spock invited me."

"Oh nice. And then what?" Gaila picked up a PADD and started browsing.

"And then we have dinner." Uhura started to sway like a young school girl.

"Oh, joyous, joyous, then afterwards," Gaila responded drily, making it sound anything but 'joyous'.

"And then we go for a walk in the gardens….." Uhura sing songed.

Gaila yawned, "This gets more interesting by the micro second."

Uhura turned to her, a naughty gleam in her eye.

"And then I pull down his pants and suck his green dick!" She declared triumphantly.

Gaila dropped the PADD unceremoniously on a nearby desk and jumped up.

"Blessed be, my prayers are answered, Goddess be praised!"

"Gotcha! Not quite yet, Gaila. And I might not even tell you anyway."

Gaila reached for the nearest item and threw it at her friend. Thankfully, Uhura caught the bottle of black nail polish before it splashed on the floor.

"You are a cruel sister, how can you continue to add to my nightmares? Think of your poor kitten." She wailed.

"When the kitten is petted, you'll be the third to know." Uhura laughed as she headed out the door pulling on her coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* **Vulcan Compound, Embassy gardens**

Spock and Uhura strolled the gardens after dinner. The exhibiton had been a resounding success. The artists had received many orders from the patrons who attended. Uhura could only afford a few small holo prints. (Unknown to her Spock had bought a painting she admired, as a gift for her).

"There are not many humans with a taste for naric. They tend to find it quite sour."

"My maternal mjomba made me try it. He uses it in his soups in his restaurant back home. It's very popular.

"Fascinating, your uncle serves Vulcan food?"

"Yes, he has a great place in Mombasa, near the Vulcan consulate. If you ever visit, you've got to try the Amani restaurant." Uhura beamed.

"I hope to do so, perhaps you will show me around when the time comes." Spock looked at her intently. Uhura shivered and it was not from the cold. It was obvious he expected her to be there as well. She shared the same expectations.

They arrived at the corner of the garden that was rather sandy but peaceful. It felt strange seeing a replica of a Vulcan landscape in such cold conditions. The weather was dry but cold at 55F/12C. They both wore heavy robes to keep warm. Although Uhura could think of other more pleasant ways to heat up if they were inside.

She needed to make an appointment with a doctor. Uhura and Spock needed to have 'the talk' and soon. It was not romantic but before any intense bodily fluids could be exchanged, other medical information needed to be exchanged first. Uhura tried not to sigh, it was the part of a new romance that could either make or break some couples. She smiled as she imagined Spock handling the process in a most logical manner.

His voice broke her thoughts.

"Nyota, when we first began this courtship I did have concerns about the probability of its longevity. I apologise if this offends you."

He led them to sit inside a gazebo, the bright golden brown plants covering them added a welcoming warmth.

"Not at all, Spock. I didn't think we'd last eight days much more less eight weeks." Uhura admitted in response.

"I do like these plants, they are so bright and feel so warm, what are they called?"

 _"Poshshau yar_ " He replied as he drew near to her.

"Plants of fire…fire plants" Uhura correctly translated, as she looked around in admiration.

"I am very fond of you Nyota, and our time together. In my culture when a Vulcan couple desire closeness, it is common to engage in ' _emafa kito_ '."

Uhura looked perplexed, she was not familiar with the Vulcan phrase.

"Are you asking, what I think you're asking?"

"What do you think I am asking Nyota?"

"You want to sleep with me?" She asked her head tilted.

"Nyota, when we do engage in physical intimacy, sleep will come afterwards." Spock replied, his voice seemed lower in tone.

Uhura's brows lifted, she needed to make that medical appointment as soon as she got home.

" _Emafa kito_ is a mind meld; our thoughts will be momentarily linked, our dreams, hopes and fears, become one. It is a temporary link, there will be no lasting damage to you."

"How long will it last?"

"Just a moment, it will be brief. Are you prepared?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Spock."

Spock flexed his fingers in preparation for the meld. He brought her close to him and placed them on her meld points.

The ancient words were spoken 'My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhura brushed her eyes as the tears slid down her face. Spock looked at her concerned.

"I am told emotional transference can be a side effect of mindmelds for non Vulcanoids."

"You've done this with other girls?" Uhura asked, feeling a bit slighted.

"No, this information comes from my mother. She found her first time with my father rather overwhelming as well."

Spock drew her to him and held her to his chest. The meld revealed how often Uhura was in his thoughts, his deep, almost possessive affection for her. How he tried to tame that ancient Vulcan part of him that wanted to claim her. How his logical side controlled his dark side that wanted to growl at others who seemed too close in their associations. He had no claim on her. Not yet, perhaps in the future.

Uhura was overcome at what she had learned. Her feelings for Spock felt so small in comparison to the growing, powerful force inside him. This was more than what a mere joining of bodies could reveal. Although she learned that he wanted that as much as she did, he was still male after all.

She looked into his dark, warm brown eyes.

"I want, I feel so, I.." How could a communications major be tongue tied at this moment?

"I understand Nyota," Spock whispered to her, his forehead touching hers.

He drew back and lifted her chin, leaning forward to press his lips to hers. The kiss deepened as they tasted each other's mouths, their tongues caressing. Spock's right hand drifted under her dress, under her coat, sliding up and down her smooth brown legs. The gazebo filled with the groans of the young couple. Uhura felt the wetness between her thighs, now was as good a time as any for this. Spock had assured her there was no one nearby. Her legs widened as he reached the top of her stockings.

"Touch me," she whispered.

Spock could smell her perfume, her voice aroused, he was aroused as well but of the two of them he would be better able to keep control. He wanted to give Nyota what she wanted. He wanted to see her face in ecstasy for the first time. His fingers brushed the outside of her underwear, he felt the damp spot. Underneath lay the road to satisfaction. He slipped his fingers under and touched her fleshy mound, brushing the soft hairs with his fingers. Uhura moaned in response, as he licked and sucked her upper lips whilst stroking her lower ones.

" _Tu-ash ashayam_ " Spock ordered, his digits ready to explore further.

Nyota obeyed, letting him probe the wetness inside, encouraging him with her words and moans.

It was the night her kitten felt the pleasure of a Vulcan touch. It was the first of many experiences.

Gaila would be so proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emafa kito - not found in the VLD but its in IDW comic #18
> 
> *Words inspired by IDW comic #18
> 
> Naric – Vulcan version of pomegranate
> 
> Poshshau yar – fire plants
> 
> Mjomba- uncle (Swahili)
> 
> Tu-ash ashayam – open darling


	8. I just called to say.....

** Earth date –6.00am, 15th March 2257, Cochrane Park (formerly Crissy Field) **

'I just called to say….'

Early on an out of the norm, warm spring day, two attractive young ladies sat on the beach, basking in the 77F/25C sunshine. Only one wore a bathing costume, the other wore her birthday suit.

"Are you sure we're the only ones here Gaila?" Uhura asked glancing around, every ten seconds or so.

"Yes, yes, Ny, nobody here but us poultry," Gaila replied, grinning away at the sight of her naked 'clan sister' sunbathing.

" 'Ain't nobody here, but us chickens.' " Uhura corrected her.

Gaila shrugged her shoulders.

"Why compare yourself to a bird that you eat? I still don't get that saying. Sense it does not make."

Uhura rolled her eyes, at her friend. Ever since Gaila watched all the versions of the Star Wars series, arguing the 22nd century Terran versions were better than the originals, she decided speaking 'Yoda' was much better than Federation Standard.

"So how does it feel then?" Gaila, asked, pointing in Uhura's direction.

"It feels, it feels, quite liberating, actually." Uhura smiled, wiggling her body on the beach towel she rested on.

"See, if only your Terran rules were less prudish, you would not need to sneak out the dorm."

Uhura retorted, "Gaila, no specism in the room, sweetie."

Gaila apologised, and settled down beside Uhura.

"So what's your view of clothed sun bathing?" Uhura asked.

Gaila's face, fell, she looked uncomfortable,

"Nyny, not being naked in the sun, is like you restricting your food intake to one meal a week. It's a bad diet. Besides you know my body needs all the photosynthesis it can get."

Gaila's words reminded Uhura how difficult it must be for her, living on an alien world that did not share her cultural norms and values. Having to take special medication to suppress a natural part of herself – her pheromones. Being mindful of public decency laws, for actions that were very normal on her world – masturbating in a public library got one arrested anywhere on Earth. Fortunately she was let off with a caution since this was before her Starfleet, take her medication days.

Her mind drifted to her other very close, nonhuman, special friend - Spock. He was away on assignment, doing an Enterprise test run; this was the negative side of dating a senior officer in the fleet. She missed him badly, she felt much closer to him since the mind meld a week ago. They had made out like a couple of horny young teenagers, going all the way to ..well second base. Which was a big deal for her. Since then they were knocking on the door to third base. She was never one to rush towards a 'Home Run' when she really cared about a person. She found the journey just as much fun and sensual as reaching the destination.

"Call him Ny." Gaila interrupted her thoughts, her eyes were closed but she was far from sleeping.

"What?"

"Call him, Ny, you smell hungry, and I'm not talking about food. Call your boyfriend. Go over there and have comm sex or something." Gaila pointed to a group of palm trees beside them.

Uhura laughed but decided to take her friend's advice. They had been playing comm tag for a week, always missing each other's calls. She was his girlfriend and was entitled to just call him out of the blue, right?

"Ok I'm going to call Spock, but not to have sex Gaila," Uhura rose and pulled her Academy tee shirt over her head.

"Please do not refrain on my account, Ny, if you do indulge, it will be an answer to prayer." Gaila waved her friend off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lt Cmdr Spock entered his quarters and headed straight to his asenoi to prepare for meditation. It had been a trying day. The Enterprise test run revealed the ship was almost ready for launch, just a few more issues needed to be resolved. However Spock was concerned about one of the staff Pike had chosen for his team, namely Chief Engineer Lt George Olsen. His thought processes seemed too illogical even for a human; he was too willing to take unnecessary risks. But Pike had confidence in his abilities, so that was that.

"Cadet Nyota Uhura," The comm chimed.

"Accepted," Spock responded. He calculated it was 6am in San Francisco, very early for Nyota who often told him she was not a morning person.

The vidcomm switched on to reveal a most aesthetically appealing sight for his Vulcan vision to behold. Nyota was seated next to a tree, hair loose and waving in the breeze. The background told him, she was at Cochrane Park.

"Hi Spock, hope I'm not disturbing you," Uhura spoke nervously.

"Greetings Nyota, it is agreeable to see you."

"Well at least no more phone tag," Uhura smiled in response. She then spent the next few seconds explaining the meaning of the phrase.

"Nyota, do you not normally use this time for extra sleep?"

"Yes, but Gaila got me up early, since I promised I would try something with her."

Spock's eyebrow raised. Cadet Gaila could be most persuasive, he hoped her actions did not involve anything dubious.

"It's nothing to worry about Spock," Uhura laughed, "Just a bit of sunbathing."

"Worry is illogical," Spock responded. But then he recalled something special about Orion physique.

"However, Orion sunbathing does not involve clothing, Nyota."

"I know," Uhura replied with a smug face.

Spock lips quirked in response. Nyota was full of surprises, at times she reminded him of his mother. Perhaps it was time to reveal this special friendship to the most important Terran woman in his life.

They continued to talk for another ten minutes, Uhura feeling tempted to follow all of Gaila's advice and see what happened, probably have Spock so scandalised he would fly the ship all the way to Vulcan. It was probably a little devil on her shoulder that spoke next.

"Ever heard of comm sex Spock?" Uhura asked

Silence met her response, for three seconds, seemed more like three hours. Just as she was about to apologise, Spock answered.

"I am aware of the activity, Nyota. Do you require it at this time?"

Well he had not gone screaming into the night or started lecturing her on being illogical so that was a good sign.

"I've been advised it's a great stress reliever."

"There are many actions to relieve stress, however if you wish to participate in this action, I am willing to be your partner in this endeavour. Perhaps the next time you call Nyota, you can ensure privacy?"

Uhura almost dropped her comm. Did Spock just agree to a dirty comm call? He sure did!

"Yes, of course, Spock next time." She smiled.

Curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you indulging me Spock, is this logical?"

"Nyota, it is logical to offer aid to relieve the stress of one's tersu.

Uhura quickly translated to herself - tersu - partner, companion

There was a saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' and Uhura had been presented with one hell of a gift. And she was going to take it.

"I better go now Spock, Gaila might start thinking I've been transported away", she joked,

"Have a productive day, Nyota, live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, and stay safe Spock. And if you get stressed...call me."


	9. I just called to say.... II

**Earth date – 20th March 2257, Starfleet Academy halls of residence,**

**M rating**

"Are you really staying in tonight?"

Gaila asked, getting dressed. If you could call the sheer, white sparkling item she held up 'a dress'. It was more like bits of material you tied around parts that were illegal to show in public. It just about passed local decency laws.

"Yes, Gaila, I have things to do. I might meet up with you later."

"I hope so, it is Friday. One must not stay home alone, Friday nights. Pleased I cease to be."

Uhura laughed at Gaila's 'Yodism' phase. It was irritating at first, but now she found it funny. As a communications major, learning new languages, even made up uses of Standard English was worth listening too.

"So what will you be doing, brushing up on your Rom Your Lame?"

"Romulan, Gee, not 'Romyourlame.' " Uhura rolled her eyes and grinning, sitting on her bed, watching her friend getting ready.

"I know the name, but since you are so lame, choosing to stay in to brush up on obscure languages, no one uses around here then…"

Uhura interrupted before Gaila went on her long, never to end lecture.

"Actually, I'm going to call Spock." She threw out casually.

Gaila halted. She was just about to wrap a piece of cloth about her hips. Uhura hoped Gaila did more than cover the area between her legs, and was not going to leave her buttocks on show. She was still a cadet, and there were rules to follow, even when out of uniform.

"Goddess be praised!"

Her hands were clasped, the cloth all forgotten as it slid to the floor.

"You are going to do it tonight, you are going to have sexual relations over subspace! Oh Ny, you will love it, not as good as the real thing but recording your lover in the throes of ecstasy. Sharing that experience together…Its, its just.."

"Hold on, I'm not recording it! You must be joking, that's not safe!" Uhura looked at Gaila as if she were more nuts than usual..

"Of course it is, you are not rooming with a Computer engineering genius for nothing. Let Sister Gaila show you how to get your mountains off and have the session saved for your future viewing."

"Its get your rocks off, not mountains, Gee."

Gaila smirked as she adapted Nyota's communicator and the holo screen on the wall.

"With all that unused sexual energy in your body Ny you will be blowing mountains, not rocks."

Uhura laughed, sitting back watching her friend's fingers move swiftly as she did her thing.

Just before Gaila left for the evening she had one question for her 'sister' after gifting her a Kolari blessing.

"Nyota Uhura, I have but one request."

"No Gaila, I won't do a threesome with you."

"Actually I was hoping you would record a copy for me."

"Oh hell no!" Uhura replied.

Gaila shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, but I expect a full verbal report as payment. Remember I can smell if you are lying."

Were her last words before she left for her own sexual exploits.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Act casual. Act casual."

Uhura keep repeating to herself. She sat on her bed facing the screen, wearing nothing but a Starfleet Academy tee-shirt and bedroom slippers. Underneath she was stark naked. If she pulled this off then she would reach the mountains as Gaila hoped. And if not, then she would watch a movie and then go to sleep. Or find whatever club Gaila went to and drown her sexual frustrations.

"Ok here goes" Uhura coughed, clearing her voice.

"Computer call Lt Cmdr Spock."

She sipped the glass of wine on a nearby desk. Liquid courage was needed for this.

The chronometer showed 21.00 local time. She had sent him a message that she would call him at this time. Hopefully he would take it in his quarters on the Enterprise and was not holed up somewhere with Captain Pike or anyone else.

The Starfleet logo on the screen disappeared, revealing the one she wanted to see.

"Greetings Nyota, it is agreeable to see you." Spock answered.

Uhura's mouth opened, not expecting the sight in front of her. He was sitting on a chair directly in front the vidscreen, his dark curly chest with green buttons peaking through. She could see a slight sheen of sweat. Had he just come out the shower? Was he completely naked? Did this mean if the camera tilted down just a little she would see his? Get a grip girl!

"Hi Spock, you just had a shower?" she asked.

"No Nyota, I had a _sus mahna_ training session with the Captain."

"Oh, er well, I mean, how are things going?"

Spock told her of the day's events. He noticed questions from Uhura were rather few and far between, the conversation was rather one sided. She seemed a little distant. Tired perhaps?

"Nyota, are you well?" Spock asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh I'm fine, well just a little, well you know stressed," Uhura answered.

"I see, perhaps swimming in the Academy pool will be useful. Or attending the spa area. It will still be open at this time." Spock suggested, believing he was being helpful.

There was a Kenyan saying 'He who wants what is under the bed must bend over to get it.' Spock was 'under the bed', Uhura wanted to get him, so over she must bend. God she was beginning to think like Gaila.

"Not that kind of stress Spock,..you know stress." She repeated, "The kind that I mentioned five days ago. Remember?"

"Indeed," Spock raised a brow, understanding perfectly.

"You require we conduct a conversation over subspace, which will conclude in your sexual release."

When he put it like that it did not sound so exciting, perhaps this was a bad idea, but then Uhura remembered this was just Spock talk. As long as the words 'this is not logical' did not pass his lips then she took his statement as a positive sign.

"Well the release can be mutual, you know," she pointed to his naked chest.

"Of course, but since this is our first endeavour I prefer to see you in action to my words."

'First endeavour?' There would be more? Oh Lord he was really going to do it! Uhura squeezed her legs together, just the idea alone was making her throb already.

"I will secure the channel." Spock leaned towards his console.

Uhura was about to tell him that Gaila had already done so, but adding more security to what they were about to do was no harm. Plus knowing Gaila, she might have been tempted to set some secret recording device without her knowledge.

"I believe in such matters we need to set an ambient setting. Nyota dim your lighting by 25 per cent. Do you require music?"

"Oh yes, computer play T'Shona first album, download Earth date 2247."

"A most agreeable selection Nyota,"

T'Shona was a Vulcan musician who specialised in interpretations of Terran music, especially from Southern Africa. They were both fans of her work.

As the music played in the background, for both venues, the lighting was set. Spock started to speak, his tenor voice deepened.

"For each part of your body I express admiration, you are to reveal that part to me and move your hands across yourself. Understood?"

"Yes," Uhura replied, all excited. This was not her first comm sex experience but already it started off a lot better than some of her past ones which seemed to involve her then lover shouting 'show me your pussy, girl, squeeze those breasts' while said male climaxed over the screen, not bothering to see if she got anything from it. She doubted tonight would be like that.

"Your neck, so tall and lovely, like the columns of the temples of Gol."

Poetic but 'Temples of Gol'? Uhura wondered if she wanted to be compared to a Vulcan place of worship, but she decided to follow his instructions. Lifting her neck as she stroked it. Please don't let this be another disappointing experience, she prayed to whatever gods Gaila revered.

"Your shoulders, like the creamiest Terran chocolate, enticing my lips to touch, my tongue to taste and my teeth to bite. You intoxicate me Nyota."

Oh Lord he was good! Spock's a poet and does he know it. Uhura slipped her tee shirt down her shoulder, the neck only wide enough to reveal one side at a time.

"Remove your garment, Nyota." Spock commanded.

This was it! Don't think about it just do it! He's already had his fingers between your legs. Show him what he's been fingering all this time! Uhura was about to threw off her tee shirt when a thought came to her.

"Spock activate record on your side, and make it mega secure."

"Are you sure Nyota?" Spock did not want her to regret her decision.

"Yes do it, make it for our eyes only." As she spoke she threw off her shirt, sitting naked on the bed, revealing herself to him for the first time. She wished they were in the same room, so they could do together what they were doing apart.

Spock stopped in admiration. His eyes blazing in delight. " _Vaksurik, taurauk_ "

"Hold your breasts to me." He closed his eyes, his mind imprinting the image in front of him. It was time to consummate their relationship as soon as he returned and duties allowed.

Uhura held them up, she always considered them small.

"They are not very big," she whispered.

"Size is irrelevant, _ashalik t'nash-veh_. My hands will hold them, my mouth will taste them, my _lok_ will glide between them."

"Mmmm" Uhura whimpered at his words, her right hand dropped, reaching between her legs.

Spock opened his eyes. "I have not instructed you to move your hands, Nyota,"

It dawned on Uhura, Spock was a dom, he may not realise it but the Vulcan was a sexual dominant, and Uhura basked in the knowledge. They were climbing up the mountain alright, and she was looking forward to jumping off.

"Rub your left breast, and stroke your stomach. I will one day places kisses on this delightful body; from your full lips to the sole of your feet. You may now guide your hands to your _keshtan-ur_. Lay back and open yourself to me."

Uhura obeyed his hypnotic voice. All sense of shyness gone, she wanted him to see her, she wanted him right there, admiring her, tasting her, pounding on top of her on her bed. Oh Spock, Spock, she followed his voice to use her fingers to do what he was not able to do at that time.

"My tongue between your thighs, tasting the moisture that drips in my mouth. Continue to touch yourself _ashayam_. Relieve your stress."

"I wanna come. I wanna come. Spock please, let me come." Uhura pleaded, she could feel herself reaching, reaching, almost there. Almost there, time to jump off that mountain!

 _"Sadalau_ Nyota, release yourself to me"

Uhura came, her voice giving a small keening cry as if in pain. Her naked body, glistening on Spock's screen. He let the console continue to record as her breathing started to slow down. He looked down as he noticed the wet patch between his legs. Spock opened his pants, his previously hardened lok now soft from the experience. It appeared Nyota was not the only one in need of 'stress relief.' Fascinating.

Xxxxxxxxx

**December 2265, somewhere in the Beta quadrant**

It wasn't the first time Spock had been on an undercover mission, but it was the first time since his marriage to Nyota Uhura. The Enterprise had not long begun its second five year mission and Starfleet Command came up with an order that required his special skills. The marital bond meant Spock was never lonely but he still longed for his wife's physical presence. Vulcans traditionally had one year of seclusion after marriage but such things were a luxury and an impossibility for a Starfleet officer.

He concentrated hard on the bond and contacted Nyota far away on the Enterprise.

(Conversation in Vulcan)

" ** _Adun'a, adun'a_ , speak to me _k'diwa_**."

" **Spock, _adun_ , is that you**?" she was still getting used to this form of communication.

 _"_ ** _Ha_ , wife, are you alone, in our quarters**?"

" **Yes, are you alright?"** He could hear the worry in her voice.

" **Yes, all is well, _adun'a_. I am about to rest for the night but require one thing**."

" **What is it mpenz** i?"

" **I require your particular brand of stress relief**."

Uhura was more than happy to oblige.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenyan proverb from
> 
> Vaksurik, Taurauk – Beautiful, Amazing
> 
> keshtan-ur - vagina
> 
> Sadalau- Release
> 
> Lok- penis
> 
> Ha- yes
> 
> Ashayam, ashalik, k'diwa- darling, beloved
> 
> Mpenzi – lover, darling (Swahili)


	10. Let's get it on I

**Earth date – 25th March 2257, Lt Cmdr Spock's apartment (evening)**

**The night before**

"Commander Boyfriend returning tomorrow, what do you have planned?" Gaila asked, sitting on Uhura's bed, massaging her feet. For a change Gaila had clothes on and was not going out for the evening.

Her friend shrugged her shoulders. "Go out to dinner, maybe see a play or something." Uhura replied feeling relaxed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and reflexively pulled her feet.

"Ouch, Gaila, that hurts!"

Gaila pushed her legs away and stood arms folded.

"Talk about two leaps forward and four jumps back. Have I not taught you anything?"

"Gaila, its one step forward and …"

"I am standing on the floor, do not interrupt while I am standing on the floor. Right now, there is nothing valuable coming out of your mouth, so listen!"

Uhura sat up in shock, Gaila must be really pisse..er angry with her. What had she done now? Orions never told people to cease talking unless they were extremely angry.* She nodded her head, a sign for Gaila to continue.

"You have come this far Nyota, I was so proud that you shared commsex with Commander Green Dick…." She held up her hands.. "I said listen, speak I am doing."

"Now it is time for the next stage, he has already seen you naked via subspace. So why deprive him of the opportunity to touch, stroke and lick the real thing? Logical it is not! The poor male has been without you for two whole Earth weeks. It is a shameless act to welcome him with 'dinner and a play.' "

Uhura bowed her head in Kolari supplication.* Gaila responded.

"You may now speak to me sister."

Uhura raised her head and pointed to a bag in the corner of the room. Her eyes bright with humour as she readied her response.

"I packed an overnight bag Gee, I'm not coming home tomorrow night."

Gaila's face lit up., her mouth opened and squeal. She ran around the room, doing a masterful impression of an old style evangelical human at worship. Uhura attempted to calm down her excitement.

"Gee that doesn't mean anything will happen, not that I wouldn't like it to. Spock might put me in his spare room or something.."

Gaila stopped and hugged her 'sister'. "Ny, believe me tomorrow night your Vulcan is going to play with your kitty. You will leave that apartment purring like a Terran feline. And if by chance you do not. I will send you back until you both get it right."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Oooh Nyota, ooo your pussy pleases me. Oooo Nyota I release myself into you..Arrgghhhhh!"

Uhura lay there as Spock pumped into her, one, two, three strokes and it was all over. All that build up for this?! She would be better off playing their sex tape or even watching a Kolari movie with Gaila. She would see and probably, get more action. What should she do, maybe this was how Vulcans had sex. It was short and logical, three strokes and you're out..literally. What a disappointment! What a waste of a sexy body! What a…

"Wake up Ny, are you alright? You are going to be late again if you do not arise now."

Gaila dragged the duvet off Uhura. She shot up, doing her deer in the headlights impersonation and called for the time. It was 6.30am, time to prepare for her weekly meet at the track.

As her mind cleared, she repeated over and over to herself.

"Just a dream Nyota, it was just a dream."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil cliffie…hehehehe
> 
> *Cultural customs created by the writer


	11. Let's get it on II

**Earth date – 26th March 2257, Lt Cmdr Spock's quarters (late afternoon)**

 

It was a Thursday. Thankfully one of those days when Uhura did not have a full schedule, after classes she headed to her dorm to collect her things for the rest of the day. Her boyfriend was returning from space and she wanted to make sure she gave him a fullon 'Welcome home' present he would never forget. Not that he could forgot anything, being Vulcan or part-Vulcan.

Ok let's review, overnight bag – check, favourite Vulcan menu downloaded – check, ingredients for dinner –check, sexy underwear from The Orion's Lady's secret on person, pack of condoms – check, well they were not really needed, since it was a Starfleet requirement for all personnel to have up to date contraceptive shots, but placing a rubber on Spock would be so sexy. Or a fumbling disaster. Ok forget the condoms. Relax Uhura, enjoy the evening, no expectations, but that dream was still bothering her.

XXxxxxxxxx

The dinner table was set, Spock had given Uhura access to his apartment. She decorated his place with _poshshau yar_ plants (fire plants), they were now her favourite Vulcan foliage since that night in the embassy gardens. Kenyan music played in the background and the temperature was set to 'mild' Vulcan levels, re 38C/100F for a Kenyan like herself, it was just about bearable.

Uhura looked up as the front door opened. Spock stood in the doorway; a heavy coat over his uniform, woolly hat jammed down on his head, and scarf tightly wrapped around his neck against the March chill. For his Vulcan physique the outside wind and rain of 16C/61F was as cold as the planet Andor.

"Greetings Nyota," his dark brown eyes did not move from her face as he removed his coat and hat.

"Hi Spock, welcome back, hope you have a big appetite, we're having.."

The rest of her words were drowned out as Spock with catlike precision stepped to her and raise his hand to her face. She nodded with approval as he opened himself to her mind, bending his head to taste her lips.

" ** _I hunger Nyota, but food can wai_ _t_.** " He projected in her mind,  lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

"Oh my," Uhura thought, as his dark, Vulcan intense feelings, swept through her mind and body.

Xxxxxxxxx

She stood before him, a bright green material, barely covering the parts he had only seen over subspace.

"It's Orion," she answered to his unspoken question. Her breasts were on display except for each brown nipple covered by a round green item, she turned around and displayed the stringlike covering settled between her buttocks and triangular front covering her mound.

"I see," Spock replied, he was curious how such small pieces of material covered so little and yet revealed so much at the same time.

"Do you like it? She asked timidly.

"It has aesthetic appeal." He answered "However, what it covers appeals to me more."

As he spoke his arms wrapped her body, stroking her bottom, sniffing and licking her neck. He had undressed before her, not allowing her to touch him in anyway, the only thing left was some kind of barely there loin cloth/cod piece, who knew Vulcan male underwear was so sexy.

"And what this covers appeals to me also Spock," Uhura stroked between his thighs, what she discovered did not disappoint her at all.

"Indeed," Was his response as he lifted her and placed her on the bed. Looking her over from head to toe, admiring her form. The air in the room tense with sexual longing. She beckoned him with her finger. Spock bent over, his lips covering each leg, from her ankles all the way to the valley between her thighs.

His nose rubbed against her, sharing that area with his mouth. Her moans and cries spurring him on. The sound of tearing fabric broke her from her reverie.

"Spock! Why did you, Gaila bought that for me!" Uhura wailed.

"Unless Gaila is also privy to sharing your body in this manner, then apart from yourself the only person to purchase such items for you will be me." Spock growled.

Jealous Spock, passionate Spock, sexy Spock, about to go down on me Spock, better fuck me to the Gamma Quadrant Spock.. yeah Uhura decided, she could live with that.

"No, it's just you Commander. As you were" Uhura replied, as she opened her legs even wider. Thank God for Yoga and Pilates!

Spock gave a small smile, before he bent his head and took what was on offer. His tongue, teeth and lips sucked and slurped on the wetness of Uhura's _kotik_.

"Mmmmm yeah, oh yeahhhh" Uhura moaned.

"This pleases you?" Spock lifted his head.

"Ndiyo, mmm can't you… tell,…"

"I have closed the mind touch Nyota."

"Open it baby, give me what you got."

So he did.

Xxxxxxx

"You're so beautiful." Uhura remarked as she kissed down his chest following his happy trail.

"I am pleased you find me appealing Uhura," Spock gasped, Uhura's fingers of one hand gliding against his perineum. The other set of fingers sliding against his _lok_.

"I find you very appealing," she whispered, her mouth lowered to enjoy the rigid member standing at attention.

" _Ha, Ha, nash-veh, nash-veh"_ , Spock uttered, along with other Vulcan words not taught in Vulcan Standard 101 class.

" **All yours mpenzi** ," her mind projected to his.

He lifted her head, tugging a little harder than he intended, apologising as she winced.

" _I desire to be inside you Nyota, when I release_."

She nodded, almost disappointed that she did not get to experience the full taste of him, and concerned at those damn dream images creeping into her mind. However having a touch telepath as a lover had its advantages and disadvantages.

" _Your pleasure will never come before my own_ _ashalik_."

" _Spokh_ …?"

" _Come sit on my lok Nyota, take your pleasure_."

He lay back encouraging Uhura to straddle him. As she mounted him, feeling him inside her, her feelings of pleasure and satisfaction filled his ears and his mind.

" _Ride me, ashayam_ ,"

Uhura enjoyed horse riding, the feeling of a stallion underneath the body in the great outdoors, the sun on your face was exquisite. Now Uhura enjoyed Spock riding, the feeling of his Vulcan double ridged lok, (double the ridge, double the pleasure), had her speaking in the tongues of her ancestors, Kolari and anything else that came to her mouth…mainly one Anglo Saxon word.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck mmm..so good, soo good, oh gosh."

As she rode her Vulcan, she grasped her breasts as he flicked and rubbed his fingers against her _keshtan-ur_ and _kolok_. She clenched him with her walls as her release came, he sat up hugging her to him, his hand on her face, sharing their mutual release together.

Xxxxxxxx

"Your concerns have been assuaged _ashayam_?" They sat naked on the floor, taking care of their other appetite as they ate.

"You could sense that? Of course you could," Uhura was sitting in his lap enjoying his warm body, feeling no inhibitions whatsoever having a naked dinner.

"It is an advantage I will always use, as long as you allow me to" Spock responded, as he fed her.

"After doing it Vulcan style, I don't think I can go back to basic human sex." Uhura laughed. She felt something hard stirring underneath her lap..oooo someone was ready for another round.

"Since I am a scientist and you a communications major perhaps we should test this hypothesis." Spock shifted her and leaned towards the food tray.

Uhura giggled as Spock held up a plate of strawberries and a tub of double cream.

"I believe food and intercourse are a part of sexual play for humans?"

They spent the rest of the evening experimenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.. sex scenes are hard to write
> 
> Vulcan spoken in italics
> 
> Kotik – vulva
> 
> Keshtan-ur - vagina
> 
> ko-lok- clitoris
> 
> Lok – penis
> 
> Ashalik/ashayam – darling, beloved
> 
> Google translate Swahili: Ndiyo – yes, mpenzi (lover)


	12. That's what friends are for' (How the green girl met the brown girl)

**Earth date – 8th April 2257, Spring Break, Hawaii**

 

Uhura was in the dog house, in someone's bad books or as an Orion like Gaila would put it - her odour was stale. Spring break had ended disastrously for the two friends. A trip to Hawaii which was planned and paid for long before she and Spock became a couple, started off well with lots of fun, a 'man free' zone or as 'man free' as Gaila could manage, (she invited females into her bed instead, after all Uhura did say 'man free' and those lovely ladies were not men). A major blow out had occurred, Uhura was still confused how it came about, in all their years of friendship they had never stopped talking to each other for more than a few hours. Gaila refused to hold grudges, especially when it came to Uhura, she was her honorary clan sister and family stuck together, it was the Kolari way.

As for Uhura well, she admitted she could hold a grudge like a Romulan, but it was hard to be upset with Gaila, those pheromones of hers exuded warm feelings even on a bad day but for Gaila to be upset with her, rant and rave, stalk off and take the next transport out of Honolulu things were seriously bad. And all over men, well one particular man who was according to strict definitions of the word not even 'A man'... actually only 50 per cent of him fit the human, biological description. The rest of him was all Vulcan, totally logical, pain in the ass Vulcan.

As Uhura sunbathed beside the pool, sipping Mai Tais (she had two days left on the island so why waste a good holiday), her mind drifted back to the first time she met Gaila.

**19th April 2253, Spring break, Cochran-Mississippi Institute of Technology**

Sato Halls of residence, night time

The young, green female sat on the steps looking forlorn. Her hands clutched in her head as if in despair. It was late, around 11.30pm when Uhura arrived deciding to take advantage of the quiet halls due to Spring Break and return early to resume her studies.

Uhura looked around before she approached the stranger, the hover cab had already gone, she sat down next to her, hands tentative to touch her right shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The Kenyan asked.

The young lady lifted her head, sniffed her nose in the air and then wrapped her arms around Uhura weeping on her shoulder.

Uhura knew enough about Orions to know they were very tactile and to move her away might take offense.

"Hey it can't be all that bad, you want to grab a cup of coffee and tell me about it?"

The girl nodded her head, wiping her eyes and then seeming to remember her manners held her right hand out.

"Good night my name is Gaila, although its not really a good night for me, it's a terrible night..." She burst back into her weeping and wailing.

Uhura looked around to see if anyone else was watching the scene, the place was pretty empty, despite the well lit entrance to the dormitories.

Uhura looked into her handbag and pulled out a packet of tissues.

"I'm Nyota, here take this," She pushed the packet in her hands.

"You are so kind, I can tell, I smell it on you."

Uhura wondered what kindness smelled like, here was her chance to expand her knowledge of alien cultures if she wanted to be an xeno-anthropologist one day. But now was not the time, perhaps later in the term if Gaila did not object, she could pick her brain or her nose. The young ladies picked up their cases and headed up for the common room.

Xxxxxx

"So you want to talk about it?" Uhura asked.

They had just spent the last ten minutes sitting opposite each other, drinking hot chocolate and swapping information about their backgrounds. Gaila was a twenty year old, graduate student, doing a Masters in computer engineering, (talk about not fitting cultural stereotypes Uhura mused). Uhura was a language specialist doing her Masters in Translation engineering and subspace relays. They found out there were a few classes they would be taking together. Gaila was an Orion refugee, living in the Sol system for the past year with her Betazoid foster parents.

Gaila nodded her head at Uhura's question.

"Yes well, it might not seem like much to you but my relationship ended yesterday."

Uhura touched her hand in sympathy, she knew what it was liked to be dumped.

"I'm sorry," she responded. "It will hurt for a while, but there is a Terran saying 'time is a healer.'

"Yes I know that saying, time is a healer. But I don't wanted to be healed, I just want to be fucked."

Uhura raised her brows in shock at her bluntness.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing it again, I keep forgetting how timid humans are on such matters."

"No, no, please, its just that, you do know that word.."

"Which one?"

"The one spelled f.u.c.k.e.d..its a swear word, considered rude and profane."

"Really? I do not see why, you humans use it all the time, especially when you are fuc.. having sexual release."

"Earth languages are not always precise, especially American-English Standard."

"I am also learning that humans do not want to be told the truth, even when they ask for it." Gaila responded, ending with a sigh.

Uhura suspected this was the cause of her distress. She touched her hand.

"If the information is not too valuable, feel free to share it."

It was a Kolari gesture for Gaila to take her into her confidence. She did not have to do so considering they had just met.

"Well, Charles Anthony Winthrope the third.."

"The Winthropes? You mean that rich family based in Boston?"

"Yes those, you know them?" Gaila asked.

"No, I read about them on the entertainment nets." Uhura replied.

"I met at him at one of my foster mother's charity events. He took a shine to my cousin Kai, Charles is almost Kolari in his sexual tastes, invited both of us to his private parties."

Uhura did not need to guess what type of 'private parties' they were.

"So what caused the distress?"

"He forgave me when I told him being with him was not the best sex I ever had." Gaila responded innocently.

Uhura almost choked on her coffee.

"You said that?" She gasped, coughing and wiping her mouth from the spills.

"Yes, because he asked. He was inside me one night, pumping away, then he asked 'Is this the best you've ever had bitch?' I told him not at all, especially if he made it a habit to be lusting with female canines."

Uhura almost choked again, on the laughter threatening to rise from her stomach. She decided to stuff a cookie in her mouth instead. Gulping it down quickly, she asked another question.

"So what caused the breakup?"

"Things had to end, it was just too much" Gaila whispered.

"Take your time, Gaila."

"Well he introduced me to his parents, they seemed like nice people, but his father was a bit closed off to me, even though I could smell his desire for my body."

Uhura hesitated, feeling anger at where her thoughts led.

"He didn't, he didn't force you, did he?"

"Forced? Not at all, not in the least, he was more than willing to accept my offer to blow his job."

"What!?" Uhura shouted, the few others in the room looked over at their table.

"What indeed, what on earth was Charles upset about, it was his idea for me to get on with his father. I quote ' I hope you and dad can be friends just like you and I are friends.' When I do what he suggests he turns a funny red colour, calls me a garden implement and asks me to leave." Gaila wailed once again.

Uhura really did not know where to put her face, it seems what happened was a classic case of major cultural misinterpretations. But it seemed Gaila cared about this guy.

"You'll meet someone else, Gaila, there are plenty more fish in the sea." As soon as Uhura spoke it, she realised how trite it sounded and also using earth idioms to an offworlder…bad move.

"I hate fishing, tried it once with Charles, could not stand the smell."

"You cared a lot for him.

"He was alright I suppose," Gaila shrugged, one human habit she learned in her short time on Earth.

"Sorry Gaila, I am a bit confused, you are very distressed about the whole thing." Uhura stated perplexed.

"Yes" answered Gaila, "It was my first attempt at monogamy and I failed miserably. I never fail at anything." Gaila wailed, reaching for the tissues that Uhura had given her.

Uhura's eyes opened wide at the realisation why the Orion was upset. She felt a bubbling feeling rising from her stomach, she tried to hold it down, stuffing more cookies in her mouth but to no avail. A big belly sound burst from her soul. She banged the table as she shook with laughter. At first Gaila looked offended but then Uhura's deep guffaws were so catching, and smelled so refreshing, she could not help but join in.

And thus a lifetime friendship was born.

Xxxxxxx

Uhura sighed as she picked up the comm, she had to call her clan sister, they should never let any man come between them.

"Call Gaila" the comm activated, but the only response was a videomessage.

"Hi this is Gaila,I choose not to respond to your call right now, I have other things to do but if this you Nyota, please enjoy the gift of reconciliation I send your way. Kolari blessings darling."

Uhura smiled, see it was difficult to stay mad at Gaila for too long. But she wondered what was the 'gift of reconciliation' Gaila had arranged.

"Please don't let it be some stripagram or sexual masseuse," Uhura pleaded to herself.

A shadow crossed her sun lounge as she was just about to record a response to Gaila's message.

"Excuse me please, you're blocking the sun," Uhura snapped, her eyes downcast.

"I ask forgiveness Cadet Uhura," the voice replied, its alien inflections as familiar to her as the sun it blocked.

"Spock," Uhura gasped in surprise, as she looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was on my mind, these two deserve their own little chapter.
> 
> Next chapter – Now what is Spock doing in Hawaii?
> 
> Handbag - British English for a purse


	13. War, huh, yeah, what is good for? Absolutely, nothing!

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 

**Earth date – 31st March 2257, Lt Cmdr Spock's quarters**

 

"You are being illogical." Spock pronounced calmly, facing the young woman before him.

"Illogical!, Illogical! I'm sick to death of hearing that word!" Said young woman in question, stamped her foot in frustration.

"Another illogical response." Spock replied, standing near his apartment window, hands behind his back, right brow raised, his body language smacked of arrogance.

"Really? Is that so!? Who is the one demanding, yes demanding that I 'cease sharing lunch meals with Ensign Kai'."

"It was not a demand, it was a logical suggestion." Spock retorted.

"Kai is an old friend, so what if I went out with him, for two seconds, that was four years ago? And what is so illogical about sharing mealtime with a friend?"

"He has designs on your person."

"Kai has designs on every person, he's Orion."

Uhura walked over to Spock, deciding to placate him, her hands gently stroked his arms.

"Spock, are you jealous?" Part of her was flattered at the realisation.

"Jealously is an illogical, emotional response." Spock answered. His facial expressions giving her his 'I am too Vulcan for such petty feelings' look. But his dark brown eyes said otherwise.

"Right now, you are doing a damn good impression of a jealous boyfriend." Uhura decided to appeal to his logical mind.

"Spock, Kai is just a friend, we were never lovers."

Spock's face slightly softened at this news. Then his face hardened again.

"I do not trust him Nyota."

"I know mpenzi, but you do trust me. Don't you?" Uhura turned his face to her, from the window. It was cold and dark outside, the climate reflecting the previous atmosphere in the apartment.

"Affirmative," He responded before he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"He did what?" Uhura's mouth opened in shock at the information Gaila had just given her.

"Your Commander Vulcan recommended cousin Kai for a tour of duty on the Soval after his graduation. A Vulcan ship Ny, how he will survive around all those unsmiling faces! That is so cruel. What did you do to him, is he getting his revenge because you refused some Vulcan sexual act or something?" Gaila wailed.

"This has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the green eyed monster. 'Jealousy is illogical' my ass. Uhura fumed.

Gaila interrupted her response, "There is nothing monstrous about being green, don't be so colourist. Anyway you have a nice ass. And do you think you can get Kai sent to another ship?"

Uhura sat down in her bed, deflated. "You know I can't do that Gaila, it's not ethical. I'm not using my position as Spock's girlfriend. Besides I'm just a cadet and he is a Commander."

Gaila knelt down next to her, in supplication.

"Please Ny, at least see if you can get his time reduced to a few months rather than years. You must have some clout, sucking Spock's …"

Uhura held her hand over Gaila's mouth to prevent her completing her sentence.

"I'll see what I can do Gee. Will have to approach this from a logical perspective." She muttered to herself.

"You do that my sister and I'll go to temple and pray. Kai's sexual spirit will need strengthening. Just in case your Commander does not see the error of his ways."

Gaila rose from the floor and prepared to leave for her Kolari services. Uhura sat at her desk, took out her PADD and stylus and thought of a way to spare Kai from what was for an Orion a fate worse than enforced celibacy. In fact three years on a Vulcan ship was enforced celibacy.

Xxxxxxxx

**Video message to Gaila**

"Hail Cousin Gaila, well I'm on board ship with the green folks. (sounds of laughter). The ship is not as small as it looks on the outside. Must say the quarters are not too basic. I'll try and make a few friends if I can, at least this tour will give me a chance to improve my _sus man_ _ah_. Oh by the way, Captain T'Pyrnn say I won't be here for too long since I've got to get back for graduation in August. After that I'll probably be assigned somewhere else. Thank the goddess for that, thought I was going to be stuck here for three years! So see you in five months and kiss Nyota for me and if she's single, tell her I'm coming to get her!"

Gaila saved the message and hugged her friend sitting next to her.

"Thank you Nyota, whatever you did, as long as it's legal, you have my thanks. And if its illegal don't tell me. "

Uhura smiled and hugged her in return. No need to tell Gaila that Spock and herself had another 'vigorous debate' about the whole thing and she disconnected her comm on him. How dear he tell her that he could not allow favouritism to cloud his judgment! His judgment was already clouded with jealously! And as for using the 'i' word, well she would take her illogical ass to Hawaii, and to think she was going to invite him along! Forget that! And no, her mind her would not accept he was right about Kai! So he wanted her, so what? Half the students and the faculty wanted to get into Spock's pants, especially that blonde nurse what was her name …Tina Chapel or something. Maybe she should use her contacts to get blondie shipped off somewhere. Spock was not the only one with influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first little 'debate' had to happen sooner or later. Ok I will do a follow up to chapter 12, since its connected to this chapter as well.


	14. All we are saying...Give peace a chance

**Earth date – 8th April 2257, *Halekulani hotel, Honolulu, Hawaii**

 

Uhura sighed as she picked up the comm, she had to call her clan sister, they should never let any man come between them.

"Call Gaila" the comm activated, but the only response was a videomessage.

"Hi this is Gaila, I choose not to respond to your call right now, I have other things to do but if this you Nyota, please enjoy the gift of reconciliation I send your way. Kolari blessings darling."

Uhura smiled, see it was difficult to stay mad at Gaila for too long. But she wondered what was the 'gift of reconciliation' Gaila had arranged.

"Please don't let it be some stripagram or sexual masseuse," Uhura pleaded to herself.

A shadow crossed her sun lounge as she was just about to record a response to Gaila's message.

"Excuse me please, you're blocking the sun," Uhura snapped, her eyes downcast.

"I ask forgiveness Cadet Uhura," the voice replied, its alien inflections as familiar to her as the sun it blocked.

"Spock," Uhura gasped in surprise, as she looked up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spock stooped down beside her lounge. He was out of uniform, casually dressed in a pair of beige linen trousers and an open necked white cotton shirt, covered by a black leather jacket. Uhura believed he looked even sexier in Terran clothing, especially with glimpses of his chest hair peeping from the top of his shirt.

"Greetings Nyota," He seemed unsure of the reception he would get.

"Spock?" Uhura repeated, "What are you doing, I mean how did you get,…what's going on?"

"I was led to believe you desired my presence?" He replied questioningly.

He was Gaila's 'gift of reconciliation'. Uhura smiled to herself, she might still be upset at Spock but she was still pleased to see him.

"I bet Gaila told you that right" Uhura answered.

"Affirmative, she was most insistent on me being here." Spock sat down on an empty lounge beside her.

Uhura sighed. "I suppose I can't blame her. We did leave things a bit messy."

Spock nodded his head in agreement. "It would be logi…sensible to resolve our differences."

Uhura smiled and touched his hand. "Spock you can say the word, I won't blow up this time."

"In that case Nyota, I would be honoured if you joined me for dinner. What we have to discuss requires privacy." Spock stood and stretched out his hand to help her up.

His presence and his actions caught the attention of the patrons surrounding the pool. A Vulcan male, in a black leather jacket in sunny, hot temperatures of 30C/86F escorting a beautiful human, bikini clad female by the arm was not something one saw every day. Lucky woman thought some. Damn lucky male thought others.

Xxxxxxxxx

Uhura looked around at the suite that Spock had booked. Staying in the Halakulani hotel was pricey enough, Gaila and Uhura were only there because her foster parents had insisted on treating them. Starfleet cadet transporter credits took care of the actual journey. However Spock had booked one of the Executive luxury suites. 2000 square feet of space, with two private patios, fantastic view of Diamond Head and a bathroom with one spacious Jacuzzi and sauna room. She knew because Gaila had managed to 'persuade' one of the cleaning staff to let them take a peek inside one of the unused rooms. Either Spock's Starfleet pay was pretty good or his private income was as great as the rumours suggested. Even so she was not there to admire the room, that would come after, if things went the way she planned.

Spock led her to one of the sofas and gestured that she be seated. He took her hands and held them, stroking her fingers between his thumbs. The simple gesture aroused a sense in her that she needed to cool down. She wanted a clear head when she spoke. Withdrawing her hands from his, and seeing the flash of disappointment in his features, she gently placed her left hand on his knee.

"I am not a logical Vulcan woman, Spock. I will do things and possibly say things to exasperate you, but that's because I'm human."

"I ask forgiveness Nyota, if my use of the phrase, gives you reason to believe I do not appreciate your humanity. I confess my experience with Terran females in a romantic situation is severely limited."

Uhura smiled, "Then we have something in common, since you're the first Vulcan male I've dated. This is a learning curve for both of us. Gaila kept telling me not to hold you to Terran standards, but it's all I know."

"My mother stated the same thing," Spock declared.

"You told your mother about this" Uhura asked, brows lifted in surprise.

"Indeed, I needed her advice and she is the only female I trust in these matters. She is human after all." His mouth quirked. Even Uhura smiled at the small joke.

"What about your father? He must have some insights as well"

"His advice was simple and I hope effective," Spock held her hands in his again, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I seek forgiveness _ashayam_. I rejoice in our differences, we are the epitome of IDIC, let us not allow cultural misunderstandings to part us."

**Spock swallowed as he continued. "And I will not allow another male to shake my confidence in our relationship, that was most unprofessional and illogical of me."

Uhura smiled, her brown eyes shining with tears. "Your father advised you to say all that?"

"No, the first part of my statement was his idea, the rest is mine. 'I seek forgiveness' was his suggestion."

"The Vulcan way of saying sorry huh?" Uhura asked, as Spock inclined his head in affirmation, she climbed into his lap.

***"Well I seek forgiveness too, no matter what you did you're a Commander in Starfleet. I should not be demanding that you change things to suit me, and I should be more understanding of your cultural perspective about me and ex boyfriends. Next time I'll invite you to lunch as well."

"Next time?" Spock queried, brow raised in mock displeasure, "How many former paramours do you have in Starfleet Nyota?"

"According to Gaila, that number is far too close to zero" she replied laughingly.

"Then I will make sure that remains the case." Spock growled as he lowered her, recalling his mother's information on the custom of make-up sex. One of the more logical Terran habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the 'make-up sex' chapter but I will leave it for chapter 15.
> 
> *This is a real five star hotel
> 
> ** I wanted to show that no one is perfect not even Spock, recalling that sassy scene in STID with Pike where Spock stated he was 'expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously' tells me Spock can be a right bastard.
> 
> *** Well we all know Uhura does it again but this time her decision saves her life


	15. These three words

** Earth date – 8th April 2257, *Halekulani hotel, Honolulu, Hawaii **

 

_"Next time?" Spock queried, brow raised in mock displeasure, "How many former paramours do you have in Starfleet Nyota?"_

_"According to Gaila, that number is far too close to zero" she replied laughingly._

_"Then I will make sure that remains the case," Spock growled as he lowered her down, recalling his mother's information on the custom of makeup sex. One of the more logical Terran habits._

However he underestimated the skills of his lover. Uhura managed to flip him on his back based on a _mok'bara_ move taught in combat classes.

"I am at your mercy, Cadet" Spock noted, his lip rose in a slight quirk.

"No, you are at the mercy of Lady Nyota Amaniki Uhura, warrior and heir to the Holy rings of the Wakafunzi." Uhura retorted with a grin.

"There are no 'holy rings of the Wakafunzi', Lady Nyota." Spock replied.

"Tell that to my grandmother, it's how she describes the contents of her jewelry box." Uhura answered as she slowly unbuttoned Spock's shirt.

"Now no more talking, I need to concentrate." Uhura held her finger to his lips, the other hand stroking his chest hair and, pebbling his green nipples.

Spock slid his hands up and down her sides, as she played with his upper body stroking his muscled chest and abs. Her attempt to bat his hands away failed as with a flick of his wrist he undid her bikini top. Her breasts tumbled out for his perusal, the nipples pebbling at the sight of his mouth drawing closer and closer to his tongue and teeth.

Spock suckled like a man deprived, it had been 6.3 days since their heated disagreement. He missed her presence, her smile and the taste of her mouth. Ever since they consummated their relationship, they spent almost every evening together. The intensity of their physical encounter was as satisfactory as any contented, bonded Vulcan couple or as close as, based on what pre-Reform poems he read. But once Uhura refused his calls, he was afraid or concerned it was a permanent end to their relationship. Adult male Vulcans had high libidos; hence another need for long meditation sessions if one was unbonded or not physically intimate with someone. Being deprived of her body made him aware of the expression 'blue balls' or in his case 'green balls' for the first and hopefully last time.

As he feasted, Uhura held his head to her body, moaning, hissing and rubbing her lower regions against his hardened lok. She could feel her orgasm approaching, only with Spock had she come from just her breasts being manipulated. She was not the only one with a talented tongue in this relationship. As the waves overcame her, she felt his hand on the side of her face, sharing in the experience as he continued to suck and lave her nipples.

" ** _T'Nash-veh, t'nash-veh, Ha Nyota_** ," The telepathic thoughts echoed in her mind.

" **Yes, yes Spock, all yours mpenzi** "

"Kwul-tor –guv rivak aitlu nash-veh du!" Spock pleaded, as he pulled her bikini briefs apart , fingers delving into the dampness between her thighs.

"Yes baby, yes!" Uhura returned, her own desires reflected as she scrambled to free his lok.

The pale shaft with the green, bulbous, double ridged head called to her. Uhura shifted further down his leg, her mouth over the upright lok. She changed her position, another erotic idea forming in her mind. She leaned over him, positioning Spock's lok between her breasts, rubbing her upper body up and down. Spock's eyes opened in surprise and delight. Seeing his lok between her bosom, enjoying her body this way was most appealing. His mouth gaped open as kisses were planted on the rim.

But this is not where he wanted to be. Vulcan strength lifted Uhura and planted her firmly on the hilt of his shaft. They both gasped as sexual pleasure surged between them. But this was more than just satisfying an urge, Spock drove powerfully in and out of her, pouring his dark longing in her mind. He lifted her again and rammed and rubbed fingers against her sensitised clitoris. Uhura's entire body swayed helplessly as she reached higher and higher. Breathing coming in bursts and starts.

" ** _Spokh_** "! She screamed into his mind.

" ** _Nyota, ashayam! Taluk nash-veh k'dular_**!"

With a strangled cry, they both shared their release as orgasmic spasms crescended around their joined bodies. Closed eyes opened at the same time, brown eyes on brown. One set moist, the other brightened with emotional intensity.

As the shuddering subsided, Uhura collapsed against Spock's chest, slick with the sheen of shared satisfaction. Lips came together as they kissed slowly and exploratory.

"Wow" Uhura whispered, as they separated.

"Indeed," was Spock's understated reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kwul-tor –guv rivak du aitlu nash-veh:-my attempt at Vulcan swearing, literal translation 'strike sexually desire this one you,' the Vulcan version of 'I want to fuck you'


	16. Beans, beans good for your heart

**Earth date – May 2257, Grayson-S'chn T'gai private residence, Presidio Heights, San Francisco**

 

'Peeuooooooo'

"Pooh! What is that smell" Uhura lifted her head and turned her neck to the only source of the odour.

"It's a natural occurrence Nyota," Spock replied, as he massaged her upper body.

"Did you just belch or something?" Uhura asked.

"I believe most humanoid bipedal species produce flatulence," Spock continued.

That statement made Uhura sit up immediately, laughter in her voice.

"Spock, you telling me you just farted!"

"I would not use such a crude word to describe the passing of gas from the anus." Spock retorted, brow raised in mock derision.

Uhura could not stop laughing. "Wow Vulcans break wind, who would have thought it. I suppose considering you're a planet, no a whole solar system of vegetarians, the Conferedacy of Vulcan must expel a lot of methane gas."

"I fail to see the humour in that statement considering you emit often while you are sleeping."

Uhura smiled, pointed to herself, "Me I never break wind, I'm far too ladylike for that."

"Such an illogical statement, I can tell you the number if times you have 'broken wind' since our relationship began…" Spock's mouth remained open to give her the exact number.

Uhura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Please don't, its bad enough I stink up your bed in my sleep. How does your poor Vulcan nose cope."

"Auto fresheners are installed throughout the house Nyota." Spock answered as he pulled her to lay beside him on the large bed.

"Good thing to, you'll need them after eating all those Brussel sprouts in your dinner."

As she snuggled up to her lover, she giggled to herself.

"Now we're a real couple, stage one is over."

Spock hands ceased stroking her long braided hair. "Please explain, how does this particular bodily function validate our relationship?"

"Well in some human cultures, everyone knows when a couple first get together, you have the 'can't keep your hands off each other' stage, for some 'always be seen in make-up' stage, 'never do a poop in your lover's toilet stage'…

"I fail to see the logic in these steps Nyota. The use of sanitary facilities are normal functions. And you are aesthetically pleasing with or without makeup "

"Thanks Spock, but I'm still not going to let you see me pee in your bathroom or anything like that."

Uhura sat up in the bed, arms folded, face in a frown as she noticed something.

"You didn't mention anything about the 'can't keep your hands of me' part Spock."

Uhura's lover, dragged her back to the mattress, leaning over her body.

"Do not be concerned at my ability to control myself around you in public Nyota, but take pleasure when I choose not to control myself in private _ashayam_ "

The Vulcan proceeded to demonstrate exactly what he meant.


	17. Happy birthday to you

**Earth date – *19 June 2257, New Andor, Antartica**

 

This was not where the average, Earth-Kenyan woman was expected to spend their twenty fourth birthday, but it was not every day one was invited to spend the summer at New Andor, Antartica, home to a thriving Andorian immigrant community since the last century.

The city, built underground was very similar in style to the Andorian capital Laikan, but unlike their insular kinsmen on the homeworld, the Andorian residents of New Andor issued a warm welcome to other races on their little piece of 'Andor on Earth'. For now 10C/50F temperatures was their version of summer and some of the daring ones had holiday homes above the surface of Earth's coldest region. Commander Shrek was one of them and had invited his aide Cadet Uhura to spend part of her summer break there to complete a project she was working on.

Cadets had three months summer break; plenty of time to return home to visit family, take time off for personal pursuits and gain extra credits as well. Uhura was determined to do all three. Her parents were disappointed that her birthday was being spent elsewhere but if all went well and she got her dream assignment on the USS Enterprise in 15 months then sadly, they would miss many more of her birthdays.

At the moment she was wrapped up in warm thermal clothes laying in the sun, along with one of Commander Shrek's spouses, Jarela. Unlike Uhura, Jarela lay on a sunbed wearing nothing more than a bikini enjoying the heatwave as she called it. It seemed to be a universal constant with sentient species that the gender that carried offspring wore a soft glow. In her case a soft blue glow. She was the zhen of the Commander's shelthreth. The pregnancy was still in its early stages, she was only 14 weeks but was making the most of her doctor's recommendation for lots of Vitamin D. Andorians had a low fertility rate, even lower than Vulcans, so every gestation was extremely precious to their species.

Uhura relaxed in the sun (imagine sunbathing, wearing a thick green parka coat she laughed to herself). No wonder Gaila declined her offer to join her, unless it was survival training there was no other reason to wear so many layers in her opinion. Thankfully, Spock was not allowing his Vulcan blood to keep him away. Although Vulcans did not celebrate birthdays, he was willing to observe the custom for her sake. Uhura smiled recalling his words 'It will be an honour to acknowledge the anniversary of your birth.' Even it meant travelling to sunny but cold New Andor. If all she got was his presence and a logical PADD message then she could be content. But for the future of their relationship, she would school him on the art of gift giving. Maybe some 'fascinating' underwear from Victoria's Secret would aid the process. Yeah that should do the trick.

XXXXX

Turns out Andorians did not celebrate birthdays either, for them the anniversary of the naming ceremony was the big occasion. Uhura had no idea when her own naming ceremony/christening was held so Commander Shrek decided to honour her birthday the old fashioned Terran way, with a small party, cake and lots of music…Andorian music. It was a good thing Uhura enjoyed Laikan music, it was like a cross between old school 'Garage' music and Earth dolphins 'talking'. Definitely an acquired taste. Teaching Shrek and his family Kenyan tribal dances to the music was a lot of fun! Spock tolerated it, even though the volume levels were more than his poor Vulcan ears could handle.

Later that night after all the dancing, singing, drinking and breaking of ice crystals (another Laikan tradition) Uhura felt exhausted. She tried to dampen down her disappointment that there was no birthday present from Spock, maybe he took her stated desire not to have a fuss literally. Well be careful what you ask for Uhura, she said to herself, as they prepared for bed.

Spock entered the guest bedroom, carrying a large, plainly wrapped parcel. Their relationship was not a secret. Those who needed to know knew, and those who did not, well where was the logic in sharing the information to irrelevant persons?

"Happy birthday, Nyota," Spock handed the parcel to her, as she knelt on the bed.

"Oh Spock, you shouldn't have" Uhura gasped, holding her hands to her cheeks before she reached out to take it.

Spock's brow raised in query. "I believe it is an Earth custom to give gifts on this occasion? Unless it is not the custom in Kenya?"

"It definitely is," Uhura exclaimed as she tore open the box. She could see from the corner of her eye Spock using all his Vulcan control to stop her from tearing the paper.

"Oh my...oh have mercy... Spock," tears trickled down her cheeks at the sight in front of her.

Spock sat next to her, a trace of concern on his face.

"You are displeased, Nyota?"

Uhura hugged him, forgetting his aversion to sudden lunges towards his body.

"**Not at all, it's so beautiful, the exact one I was admiring. When did you, how did you, this is so expensive."

She apologised, as she brushed invisible lint from his chest. He reminded her that being held by her was no offense to his body. In fact quite the opposite.

"You spent most of the evening admiring this painting at the embassy exhibition. T'Lissa is considered an artist with great potential…"

"Potential! Spock, she is one of the best up and coming artists, her paintings sell for hundreds of thousands of credits!" Uhura was more than impressed with her gift, items like this were an investors' dream.

"Thank you mpenzi. Thank you my love." It was the first time, she stated the 'L' word aloud. Not that he was ignorant of her feelings for him, it was difficult to hide feelings in a mind meld.

"Your welcome, ashayam" Spock replied as he held her in his arms.

 

**19th June 2258, Kenya**

It was the right thing to do, Gaila told her she was crazy. Vulcan cultural artifacts were now worth millions, such was their rarity and she had a painting from a now deceased Vulcan artist, not just any Vulcan but one who had lived on the home world. A planet no longer in existence due to the Va Pak caused by Nero's genocidal madness. But Uhura believed in her heart it was the right thing to do. The Vulcan people needed every asset they could get in their bid to start over. It might take months, but it was already public news that one of their colonies would be set up as the new homeworld. Spock would understand, she told herself as she wrapped the precious painting and laid it in a box waiting for the courier to deliver it to the Vulcan embassy.

Spock would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zoe Saldana's birthdate 19th June 1978
> 
> ** See chapter 7
> 
> Va Pak – immeasurable loss
> 
> Information on Andorian culture in this chapter is taken from Memory Beta, and some from the writer's creation (e.g Laikan music, naming ceremony, breaking ice crystals)


	18. Love you for life

**Earth date – 25th November 2257, Starfleet Academy halls of residence**

 

Uhura celebrated Thanksgiving for the first time when she met Gaila. Her Orion friend's foster family lived in Boston and experiencing a North American holiday from a Betazoid and Kolari perspective was interesting to say the least and downright hilarious. None of them enjoyed turkey, but did revel in Uhura's suggestions - Betazed/Catarian wine, a large dish of Nyama Chomo (roasted meat), Greek salad, Basmati rice with stewed peas finished off with pecan pie and tiramisu flavoured ice-cream. At least the pecan pie was American!

However her last year at the Academy found her spending the Thanksgiving holiday on campus. She only had six months left until end of year exams and graduation. The Enterprise was her dream, the new flagship would only take the best students, she was already on course to get there what with being one of the Communication's department top students and receiving more than one gold rating. If she kept on her present track she might even make valedictorian*.

Her personal communicator chimed, a forced respite from the essay notes she was preparing.

"Uhura here," she did not even look at the instrument to see who was calling.

"Greetings Nyota, dif-tor heh sumusa," Spock's face on the small screen made her eyes light up.

"Sochya eh diff Spokh, how is your Thanksgiving break?"

Spock was with his human relatives on the east coast. It was his custom to spend the holidays with them ever since he enrolled in Starfleet. Uhura jokingly wondered if five days spent in the sole company of illogical, exuberant humans was his version of Vulcan torture.

"It is interesting Nyota." Spock replied.

"Interesting, Spock, coming from you that means you're having a good time."

"Time spent in the company of my grandmother is always 'interesting'"

Uhura could understand that, both her grandmothers were loveable, bossy rogues, having them in the same room as each other always made for humorous family entertainment.

"I would love to meet her one day, I bet she is fun!"

The words left her mouth before she could recall them. Wanting to meet a man's grandmother was only on the cards if one intended to make a lifetime commitment like….marriage. She did not want to come across as the girlfriend raising the 'M' word on the sly. After all they had only been dating for 11 months and she had not even started her Starfleet career yet. Maybe a few years down the road they could consider it. But did Vulcans even date for a few years? Was it too early to have the 'where do you see this going' talk with a Vulcan?

"I will arrange a meeting after your graduation in May, Nyota, " Spock answered.

"I wasn't fishing for you to let me meet your family or anything like that Spock" Uhura responded her voice sounding rushed.

"I understand the idiom Nyota, but is it not logical for one who will be my _ko-kugalsu_ to meet my kinsmen?" Spock asked, brow raised in query.

"Your _ko-kugalsu?_ " Uhura repeated, "Your fiancé, Spock was that a proposal?" she asked, her face showing the surprise at how the statement easily left his mouth.

Spock was not one to talk before he garnered his thoughts, it was not the Vulcan way but he realised as his mother would say he had put his proverbial foot in his Vulcan mouth.

"No," Spock replied, his face betraying nothing.

Now why did that one word leave a hollow feeling in her chest, it was a sensible logical answer was it not? If he was human they could laugh off the whole thing as a silly joke.

"This is a proposal" Spock continued, he hesitated as he considered his words. "It is tradition on this day to state reasons for things or people one is thankful for. Expressing gratitude is not a Vulcan custom, since one does not thank logic, but for this I am thankful."

An almost uncomfortable silence continued between them as he continued, Uhura held her breath as she listened to the words she wanted to hear and not wanted to hear at the same time.

"I am thankful for you Nyota, I am thankful that you accepted my attentions for 47.7 weeks. And so I declare _koon- ut- so'lik_ Nyota, _e'les nash-veh_. What is your answer?"

"Oh shit," Was Uhura's very unexpected response.

**23rd April 2266 USS Enterprise, Quarters of Mr and Mrs S'chn T'gai -Uhura**

Kirk's head fell back, his whole body exploding in laughter.

"You said 'oh shit' when Spock proposed? I bet he was not impressed."

Commander Spock, tried not to look too exasperated at being the butt of the joke for the evening. His wife took his hand, stroking it tenderly, her love for him flowing through the marital bond.

"I gave a much better response the second time round." Uhura answered defensively.

"Well being proposed to on the bridge of the Enterprise, Earth gleaming outside the Observation Lounge, that is much more romantic" Carol Marcus responded with a sigh.

"When did you get a chance to do that Spock, how did you keep that a secret around here?" McCoy chimed in.

"It took place 8.3 years ago, Doctor." Spock responded.

"What? Wait a minute, that was back in '57, we were still cadets, except for you Spock."

He pointed at the Vulcan and his beautiful wife. "You two were an item back then?" His voice raised in surprise. The doctor continued, understanding dawning on his face.

"No wonder none of us stood a chance with ya dollface," He laughed, raising a glass in salute.

"I will endeavour to ensure that remains the case. Happy anniversary my _adun'a_." Spock raised his hand, two fingers aligned for the traditional Vulcan kiss.

"Happy anniversary _adun,_ " Uhura returned the gesture, a bright smile beaming from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Uhura was one of Spock's top students, but not necessarily the top student of her year. I bet it was Kirk, for all his sexual bravado, he is a genius lol


	19. We are family

**Earth date – December 2257, Starfleet Academy Halls of Residence**

 

"I'm going to Vulcan first, because it's a tradition to meet the clan matriarch, Baba," Uhura reminded her parents, as she packed her bags before she headed for the Vulcan embassy.

"What do you mean 'first'? Your Vulcan needs to get my approval before he whisks you half way across the galaxy!" Alhamisi Uhura retorted.

It's only 14 light years away, Misi," Uhura's mother M'Umbha interrupted on her side of the split screen.

"And Nyota is only going to spend a few days, then they **both** will be back here for Christmas. Isn't that so daughter?" Uhura's mother stressed, her voice making it clear the last part of her statement was not a suggestion but a command.

"At least he is respecting that part of Kikuyu tradition," Alhamisi mumbled.

It was custom for the male to inform his parents that he was bringing a special visitor home. It appeared that this tradition coincided with Spock's plans.

Uhura had been dreading this call ever since Spock had asked her to marry him…again. The first time had thrown her for a loop, even now thinking about it, she was completely embarrassed at her response. After clarifying that she was not turning him down just taken by surprise. He decided to 'discuss the matter again at a more convenient time.' Well Spock certainly out did himself the second time round, inviting her to spend the night with him on the Enterprise, and proposing to her by the Observation Lounge over a picnic dinner, Earth's moon shining out the window. After such a romantic setting, what more could a girl do than say yes and tackle him to the floor, riding his Vulcan _lok_ to glory. Gaila was so proud of her.

Uhura tried to hurry up the three-way conversation, her father was in Lagos where the African Supreme court sat, her mother was working in her office as a local M.P in Kenya's Parliament.

"Mama, Baba, we will definitely be home for Christmas and I have extended your invitation to the Ambassador and the Lady Amanda. And yes I'm sure they will contact you. I've got to go, the cab will be here soon. Kiss Kamau, tell him I'll call him later."

She signed off as her father was prepared to start with 'and another thing', and hoped to goodness he did not blow up her personal comm with more rantings and ravings. Despite being impressed with who her boyfriend was, it lasted all of one minute before he played the 'no one is good enough for my daughter' card. Her mother was a lot more reasonable about it, actually she was very excited. Uhura had to persuade her to keep her knowledge of the relationship a secret until after she had graduated. Now with this engagement, she knew that was going to be an arduous task. The whole Uhura/Wakafunzi tribe would know by the time she reached Vulcan. Poor Spock was going to be welcomed to Kenya by a committee. Oh well, that's what happened when you fell in love with a member of a Vulcan superstar family. Her mind drifted back to the day he informed her about this parents.

**27th March 2257, Lt Commander Spock's quarters (the morning after the night before chapter 11)**

Uhura raised the spoon to her mouth and sipped cautiously.

"If it is not to your liking Nyota, I will take no offense," Spock watched her facial gestures for any signs of discomfort.

"It's different," She replied cautiously, "And to be honest not bad, I still prefer Trilani porridge, it's sweeter and spicier. This just needs a touch more basil for a soup."

"My mother concurs with your assessment. She also favours more basil in her _plomeek_ soup."

Uhura smiled in response, "Was it difficult for your mother to prepare Vulcan recipes?"

"Not at all, the kitchen staff at the Vulcan embassy provided all the information she desired. Although her request was illogical, as the wife of the ambassador she would not be expected to…"

"Wait, your mother is married to Ambassador Sarek! I thought you said your father works for the government!" Uhura's voice raised in confusion at Spock's casually pronounced statement.

"Nyota, my father **does** work for the government; he is the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation."

"So this means Dr Grayson is your mother. **The** Dr Amanda Grayson!" Uhura dropped the spoon she was holding into the bowl.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded.

"I fail to see the logic in your question, I am telling you now, also what relevance is my parents' occupation?"

Uhura held her head in her hands, ignoring Spock as he continued to drink his soup. Her earlier mood teasing him, as he cut up garlic bread as croutons long forgotten.

"Spock you are the son of one the Federation's most famous and distinguished diplomats. You could at least tell me, you might have bodyguards following us around all day or something."

It was Spock's turn to drop his spoon, although his method was to rest the cutlery neatly on the plate of his soup bowl. Apart from Captain Pike, Admiral Barnett and other senior staff at Starfleet. Spock's famous parentage was unknown. He used his mother's maiden name to enlist at the academy – 'Spock Grayson' it could easily pass for a human application. The powers that be wanted to make as much publicity out of him when he turned up, but a discreet word from someone with a lot of clout (T'Pau or Sarek himself) ended that. He was not the only Vulcan at the school and if they wanted a Vulcan poster boy then someone else would have to do it. Younger Cadet Sonak was chosen instead.

After listening to the reasons why Spock's identity from birth was kept a secret, of course the media knew the Ambassador and his pretty human wife had a child, but name and gender was never revealed. It made a lot of sense, Vulcan was a peaceful society, the crime rate was pretty negligible compared to the rest of the universe. But the rest of the universe was not Vulcan. It was one of the reasons his father strongly objected to his rejection of the VSA, it almost led to him treating his son as an outcast if not for 'an intense discussion' aka slanging match with his wife. Unknown to Spock, Amanda threatened to leave her husband if he disowned her son; she had already lost one son (Sybok) to Vulcan culture, she was not prepared to lose another.

"So apart from Captain Pike, Dr Puri and a few bigwigs, no one else knows?" Uhura asked.

Spock lowered and raised his head once, the Vulcan sign for yes.

"You are now among their number, Nyota. This is information I am not willing to share at this time." Spock knew he could trust her; they had performed _emafo kito_ more than once. Any dishonesty or deceit on her part would be revealed whenever their minds touched.

"So 'Spock Grayson', what is your Vulcan name?" Uhura asked, dipping her bread into her soup.

Spock quirked his lips in reply, "Humans find it difficult to pronounce. It took my mother many years, Nyota."

Uhura rose to the challenge, "Try me" she replied.

" _S'chn T'gai_ " Spock answered, with all the Vulcan accent and intonations involved.

" _S'chn T'gai._ " Uhura replied, accent perfect like a Shi'kahr native.

Years later, Spock admitted to his wife, this was the moment he fell in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided based on Uhura's surname that her main tribal ancestry is Kenyan Kikuyu.
> 
> Trilan – a planet in the Vulcan system, one of their colonies
> 
> In TOS before 'Journey to Babel' no one, not even Kirk, knew who Spock's parents were, hard to believe I know. How did the powers that be keep that a secret?
> 
> TOS Sonak, science officer picked to replace Spock but died in Star Trek The Motion picture (2273), so I place him at Starfleet in the reboot world


	20. I'll be home for Christmas

**Earth date – 23rd December 2257, en route to Kenya, African Confederation**

 

Uhura sat back in the plush brown seat. She tried not stare too hard at her fellow occupants en route to Earth. Having spent five days on Vulcan meeting Spock's family she was still in a daze that his clan matriarch was T'Pau of all people.

T'Pau, the only planetary leader to turn down a seat on the Federation Council,* to this day no one knew her reason. Uhura was surprised at how small she looked, due to her Vulcan DNA, she only looked around 60 years old despite being way past 100. Age was difficult to pinpoint with Vulcans. Uhura took another peek at Sarek. She had to get use to not using his title. At first she was afraid he would not make her feel welcome. Based on Spock's accounts it seemed he was hoping to raise the perfect Vulcan son, to marry the perfect Vulcan female and raise perfect Vulcan children. Uhura could not see the logic in that, since he himself never married a Vulcan and no one was perfect, not even Vulcans. Over to her far right he sat next to his wife, the Lady Amanda. 'Just call me Amanda,' she insisted to Uhura. Whether it was down to her influence or not, the clan accepted Spock's choice. It seemed Amanda had done her homework; looking into the traditions of the Kikiyu tribe and other Kenyan traditions. They were still trying to find a way to compromise on the presentation of a goat; the dowry aspect was no problem since Vulcans were familiar with the practise.

Some ancient Earth marriage traditions were modernised since the early days of United Earth. Thankfully child marriages never took place, FGM was a practise confined to pre Genocide War history books and compulsory, universal education to the age of 18 for all, meant females had economic freedom and a standard of living their 21st century ancestors would envy, no matter where on Earth they lived. But pleasant, positive and good traditions remained and one of them, for her part of the world was 'get a goat'.

Uhura tried to persuade Sarek and Amanda they could ignore the goat part but Sarek considered the idea a diplomatic challenge. How to present a goat as a dowry, but not actually have the creature eaten. Spock tried to divert her attention, but Uhura did not want the meeting of the two families to be a disaster just because of some damn goat! Maybe they should forget the whole traditional marriage thing and just elope after she graduated. After all Sarek saw the logic between a union with his son, and the daughter of a prominent family in Kenya with connections to the African Senate. Trade negotiations might be a lot less stressful with a tribe connected to the House of Surak. Well, as Uhura said to Spock if this is how Sarek gave his blessing to their union, she would take whatever logical Vulcan reasons he came up with to sell this to the Vulcan council.

Spock was right; there was nothing to be worried about. Worry was illogical. She sat back in her plush brown seat, resting her head against the shoulder of her soon to be fiancée.

Xxxxx

(Conversation in Swahili)

"I thought they were coming to our home, Mumu?" Alhamisi Uhura asked as he settled beside his wife in the air car on their way to the Vulcan consulate.

"Change of plans, due to security concerns. I told you inviting our parents and grandparents to meet Nyota's Vulcan boyfriend was a bit much. We don't need a committee to scare anyone." M'Umbha answered as she got ready to pilot the car.

"I thought Vulcans couldn't get scared." He mumbled in return.

His wife turned to him, exasperation in her voice. "I don't understand you husband, you seemed pleased when you heard Ambassador Sarek and T'Pau were Spock's relatives. Do you know what this could mean for our family?"

"Is this the reason why you're all giddy with the idea?" Alhamisi questioned, voice raised in suspicion.

"Of course not, Spock and I have been talking for months, long before I knew who his kin were." His wife slipped out.

"What do you mean, you and Spock 'have been talking for months'? I thought you only heard about him last month, M'Umbha?"

Oops…me and my big mouth, she thought as her mind whirled around to come up with an excuse.

XXXXXXX

"If you ask me it's a waste of a good goat," Alhamisi moaned as they prepared to return home. The evening at the embassy went well; at least her husband had behaved himself. The Lady Amanda was a charming woman, she looked forward to keeping in touch with her and having her drop by the next time they had to travel to Earth. As for the Ambassador, he looked less intimidating in the flesh then he did on holotv.

"But a brilliant compromise and a golden business opportunity for our family" M'Umbha reminded him.

"So, has Spock won your approval Misi?" she asked as they prepared for take-off.

"He would have done, if he let me take the goats home for dinner." He grumbled, he turned at the sound of the extra guests they had on board their transport.

It was Spock that came up with the goat compromise. Two goats were purchased by the embassy staff on Sarek's behalf. He presented the goats as tradition dictated with the proviso they would live full natural lives, and not consumed for food. However goats' milk and cheese were acceptable sources of nutrition for Vulcans and so The Shi-Kahr Uhura milk and cheese company was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter needed to be told from a Human point of view, I just could not get their voices out of my head. The next chapter will have a Vulcan perspective.
> 
> *The novel The Romulan war – 'To Brave the storm' states T'Pau turned down the seat due to the guilt she felt over using military action against the Romulans to help Earth. She was a pacifist due to her strong Syrannite views. IMO she came across as naive in those novels.
> 
> Genocide War – my name for Earth's World War Three, where in my head canon billions died.


	21. I'll be missing you

**Earth date – March 2258, Somewhere in San Francisco**

 

6.32 million offworlders*, 6.12 billion Vulcanoids, 6.12 billion representatives of his culture. It was illogical to repeat the number, none of them were coming back. She was not ever coming back. A whole planet destroyed due to one Romulan's illogical grief of an event that had not even taken place yet. And unless future history drastically changed, would another Nero experience the same tragedy again? Temporal mechanics was not his forte, as a student his peers would often state the subject gave them a headache. Right now a headache was the least of his problems. His katra ached; it ached for his people, it ached for the ones that died on that terrible day, it ached for his parents and the remnants of the Surak clan; all twenty of them, and it ached for the one he had decided to leave behind.

Spock closed the door of the hotel suite. The night before had gone the way he expected; weeping, a slapped face, a distressed voice culminating in a night of unrestrained lust and passion. It was the first time he ended a romantic relationship with the deepest regret. It was the first time he deliberately hurt someone he loved.

The needs of the many outweighed the needs and desires of two people. The only thing he could gift her with was his love, his body and his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with angst, had to make this short since it upset me to go down this road. 
> 
> * I'm taking a guess a tough place like Vulcan would not have many aliens living there, 6 million is only 0.1% of the planet


	22. I will survive

**Earth date – Summer 2258, Utulivi farm, Limuru, Kenya, African Confederation**

 

 _Shamba ya utulivu_ \- The farm of tranquillity. It is where, in the early summer, Nyota Uhura had come to find peace. The family elders had insisted it was the best place for her to clear her head. She needed the peace and the tranquillity of her great grandparents tea farm. After calling her parents on the comm, wailing and weeping as her heart broke, they flew to the nearest transport station and headed to San Francisco to bring their daughter home. Poor M'Umbha was in shock at the loss suffered by her new Vulcan family and the loss of Lady Amanda. Alhamisi warred with the idea of persuading the African Confederation to declare unilateral war on the Romulans or shooting Spock with a phaser. Or doing both. Thankfully his grandfather pointed out the illegality of the first and his grandmother the stupidity of the latter. They all watched worried and helpless as Uhura withdrew into herself. Sure she had the obligatory counselling, all those poor young people did but how many counsellors had the expertise to deal with PTSD caused by 'watching a whole planet and civilisation destroyed before your very eyes, losing your best friend and being dumped by your Vulcan fiancée'? Answer – none.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth had little time to mourn, being busy with the Vulcan refugees. Most of them were shipped to the planet, living at various consulates dotted around the globe. Those who had Terran contacts made their home with them. Due to the importance of all those affiliated with the House of Surak they had to officially decline the Wakafunzi-Uhura invitation to stay with them, making their home at the San Franciso and Cairo embassies instead. However if they chose to make visitations around the planet, no one was going to stop them. And so in late summer, T'Pau clan matriarch and political figurehead for the remnant of her people made a trip to a Kenyan farm. Her conversations with Aluna Uhura and Grace Wakafunzi were never revealed to anyone. But the consequences were far reaching.

"T'Pau, why would this relative fail to change Spock's mind when you and Sarek couldn't?" Grace asked, as the three elders sat on the veranda of the old farm house, drinking tea.

"Because this relative knows him better than he knows himself." Was T'Pau's mysterious reply.

"As long as it gets those two back together, I don't care who he is." Aluna responded.

"An alliance between our families would be a great help to my people." T'Pau announced.

Aluna looked on at a herd of goats grazing in the field. "And a great help to your finances." She decided to keep this thought to herself. She could see why T'Pau ruled a whole culture. She was a logical and wily old lady.

That evening after dismissing her guardsman, T'Pau settled in front of her comm.

"Communicator, call S'chn T'gai Selek."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue in the movie novelisation gives the impression some time has passed when the two Spocks meet, hence my interpretation that T'Pau had a hand in events


	23. Going to the chapel

**Earth date – April 2265, Utulivi farm, Limuru, Kenya, African Confederation**

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"Hello and welcome to Utulivi farm, family seat of the Uhura clan where today we are privileged to witness this wonderful occasion, live on ABN, the African Broadcasting Network. The wedding ceremony of a famous Starfleet couple, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura."

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"Greetings, this is Utulivi farm, family seat of the Uhura clan where today the joining ceremony of Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura will take place at 16.00 hours local time".

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"I am your host for today Sarah Nyamburu, so relax and stay tuned as we witness this historic joining of two famous families of Africa and Vulcan. We are also broadcasting this programme for the Confederacy of Surak. Our hearts, prayers and support continue for the Vulcan people. Both families' declined payment for this programme but insisted all credits go to the Vulcan charity 'The Green Circle' and FEDCEF (Federation Children's Emergency Fund')."

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"The Terran female reporter speaking in a highly emotional manner is Sarah Nyamburu. Additional commentary is provided by Walten of the clan Kar-Trite. Remain seated or stand in an appropriate place to witness The House of Surak join with one of the Houses of Africa. This union is logical, it will bring economic and political benefits to the people of Vulcan. Both families' declined payment for this programme but insisted all credits go to the Vulcan charitiy 'The Green Circle' and FEDCEF (Federation Children's Emergency Fund')".

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"Reports say that the lovely couple met in Starfleet, during the Battle of Vulcan. To think that such a tragedy produced stories of bravery and love is absolutely amazing!"

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are colleagues in Starfleet. This organisation is responsible for saving our elders and the _katra_ of Surak from destruction. Many lives were ended to save the Vulcan people from extinction. Their service honours us and can never be repaid".

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"The ceremony will be a traditional Kenyan Kikiyu one to reflect the Lieutenant's cultural heritage. A private Vulcan ceremony will take place in the future. It's a shame we cannot get to record one of those but with more Vulcan males seeking off world partners perhaps in the future this will be more common?"

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"The ceremony will be a traditional Kenyan Kikiyu one to reflect the Lieutenant's cultural heritage. A private Vulcan ceremony will take place in the future. Vulcans who have to seek off world partners are advised to honour the tradition of their partners where possible. However all Vulcan ceremonies will remain private affairs".

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"The first part of the ceremony is the giving and receiving of the dowry. This is normally a series of events 1. Getting to the brides home 2. Planting a branch of a tree 3. Actual dowry payment known as the Kuracia. The dowry could be a ram, a goat, cows or beer from honey for the elders as a sign of respect. I bet the Vulcan entourage will prefer the beer, being vegetarians I'm sure they have no desire to give livestock."

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"The first part of the ceremony is the giving and receiving of the dowry. This is normally a series of events:-

1\. Getting to the bride's home – this part is already fulfilled as the House of Surak makes its journey to the farm

2\. Planting a branch of a tree – We do not understand the significance of this custom, it does not seem logical

3\. Actual dowry payment known as the Kuracia.

It is agreeable that aspects of Terran culture also have this logical custom that the _V'Tosh_ share. The House of Surak will have no difficulty honouring this custom. Despite the _Va Pak_ it is reported that the clan had substantial offworld assets.

The dowry could be a ram, a goat, cows or beer from honey for the elders as a sign of respect. The V'Tosh honour all life, the beer without honey would be acceptable. "

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"Next let's watch as the bride to be and her family do all the cooking. All tastes will be catered for, omnivore, vegetarians and vegans alike. The male and the bride's father will be roasting the meat until they receive the dowry. Its just one big barbeque folks!"

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"Commander Spock's bondmate and her female relatives will start cooking. The male members of the family will be preparing meat dishes. Please look away at this time since the latter scene may cause offense. Let us go to camera three at the farm entrance where the House of Surak is due to arrive in 5.3 minutes."

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"On arrival the groom's family will find the main gate to the farm closed. This is a sign that the groom and his people will sing their way in. If accepted the bride and her people will welcome them with songs and dances. It's shame the groom doesn't have to dance as well. I would love to see the Vulcans shake a leg."

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"On arrival the groom's family will find the main gate to the farm closed. This is a sign that the groom and his people will sing their way in. If accepted the bride and her people will welcome them with songs and dances. We have been informed that the Commander will sing in Swahili, his version of an ancient Terran song, 'Wonderful tonight' accompanied by his father Ambassador Sarek on the _ka'athrya_."

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"Now we see the bride taken away by her family. Tradition states this is where she gets all the advice she needs for tonight. However the loving couple have been together for about seven years. I think she already has all the information she needs (reporter smiles at the camera)."

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"After the removal of the bride, the groom presents the dowry. It is reported that this part of the ceremony has been adjusted to reflect the values of the Vulcan people. A tribe of goats will be added for additional uses of the Shi-Kahr -Uhura milk and cheese company. The rest of the dowry will be conducted privately. This is the way of the _V'Tosh_."

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"This is the best part of the ceremony, viewers – Here come's the bride! The Starfleet Academy orchestra was transported just for this occasion. Don't they sound great! Doesn't Lt Uhura look fantastic! Sources say her head wrap and ivory with gold threaded dress was designed by famous Kenyan designer Eddah Kenyetta of House of K. A beautiful mixture of African and Western styles. And let's not forget her bridesmaids, let's check the names; Lt Gaila of Orion, Dr Carol Marcus, Lt Charlene Masters and her Chief bridesmaid her cousin Dr Uzoma Wakafunzi–Brompton. Don't they all look amazing!"

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"The bride and her attendants have arrived. Accompanied by music from the Starfleet Academy orchestra. For those of you interested in garment design. All Terran outfits were created by the House of K of Kenya and all Vulcan robes were created by tailors Sarin and T'Weya of New Vulcan. I agree with my colleague Ms Nymabura that the bridal party is aesthetically pleasing".

 

**Federation Standard/Swahili**

"Sadly we have to go folks, this part of the day is for family only, the party is going to start soon. Hope things don't get too noisy for the Vulcans! Let's hear a few last words from some of the guests.

Sarah Nyamburu – Here we have the famous Captain Kirk and his crew. What did you all make of today?

Captain James Kirk- Fantastic, having a great time, very different from what I'm used to, but great!

Cmdr Leonard McCoy, Chief medical officer - Spock's a lucky guy, all the best to both of them!

Cmdr Montgmery Scott, Chief Engineer – Great beer, loved those sandwiches they had, fantastic!

Dr Carol Marcus, Science Officer – Congratulations Spock & Nyota, we love you both!

Lt Charlene Masters, Engineering department – They are a great couple, and will have a wonderful life together.

Lt Pavel Chekov, Chief Navigator - Uhura is big sister to me, the Commander vill make ha wery happy.

Lt Hikaru Sulu, Chief Pilot – Have fun on your honeymoon (winks at camera)

Lt Keenser, Engineering – (waves at camera, says nothing)

Sarah Nyamburu – Look it's Admiral Pike, welcome back to Earth, congratulations on your own recent nuptials. Any advice for the couple?

Admiral Christopher Pike, Defence Chief of 40 Eridani A – Yep, live long, love always and prosper!Yep, live long, love always and prosper!

 

**Subtitled commentary in Vulcan Standard**

"Before we end this recording, a member of the House of Surak has offered to state a few words for the new member of the clan."

Minister Selek – Welcome to the family _krei_ Nyota. It has been, as the Terrans say 'a long time coming'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God for the internet, the information guru for all time! All Kenyan customs are real.
> 
> V'Tosh - name of the Vulcan people
> 
> Va Pak - Immeasurable Loss
> 
> Ka'athrya - stringed instrument
> 
> Krei - female cousin


	24. Ain't no mountain high enough

**Earth date – Friday night, 20th April 2266,**

 

**Quarters of Mr and Mrs S'chn T'gai -Uhura aka First Officer and Communication officer, USS Enterprise en route to Beta Veldonna system, Betazed**

 

"So, what do you think?" Uhura asked as she leaned against her husband on the sofabed, stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

"The resemblance is miniscule," Spock replied.

"Miniscule! She looks just like me! Even Stevie Wonder can see it!" Uhura shouted as she pointed at the holoimage.

"Who is Stevie Wonder?" Her husband asked gazing into her face with intrigue.

"Don't joke with me Spock, you know who he is. I've got all his music in my Old Classics library. Not all old human music has to be Beetroot or whatever his name is."

"Beethoven, not Beetroot. And he was one of many.." Spock corrected.

"Whatever.. She interrupted, wanting to back on track.

"And stop trying to change the subject." Uhura smacked his arm lightly.

She jumped up and stood in front of her husband, copying fight poses from the antique movie.

"Gamora - Guardian of the galaxy." She posed doing a kickboxing move.

"Uhura - Guardian of the Federation." She posed again, with an invisible phaser.

"See.. we look the same! Apart from her green skin and red hair."

She sat down next to him, as Spock continued with the blank stare.

"I thought you had an eye for detail." Uhura moaned, plunging her hands back into the popcorn bowl.

"I do _adun'a_ , perhaps we need to review the film. Or perhaps you could dress as this Gamora character for our wedding anniversary night. Her costume is fascinating." He leaned back against the sofa, taking his wife with him.

Uhura turned in surprise at her husband. Sexual role play was not really his thing, their interaction in this area was limited to her wearing his old tutor's jacket uniform with high leather boots and nothing else, and he pretending to be a cadet. Anything else Spock could not manage without appearing uncomfortable.

"I'll see what I can do, as long as you dress as Star-Lord." She smiled seductively, sliding her hands under his shirt.

"And who is Star Lord?" Spock asked her again, debating internally whether to let her continue her journey around his body or deal with their 'film review'.

His wife's face fell in disappointment. Maybe asking questions was a bad idea after all. Uhura moved her hand and placed it in her lap.

"Spock in order for movie night to work, you need to be paying attention to the movie."

"I thought the male's role in movie night, was to find ways to seduce the female, while she watched the movie."

Uhura's not amused eyes, stared at him in response. "Ha. Bloody, ha. I didn't get a seduction routine when we watched that Vulcan comedy last week."

"Vulcans do not do comedies Uhura, its an illogical genre."

"Trust me Spock, a Vulcan documentary on The Marx Brothers? The concept is as funny as hell." She arose from the sofa taking the popcorn with her.

As Spock opened his mouth to reply, his wife spoke again. "And I'm not explaining any idioms tonight, unless its to do with the movie." She retorted as she headed for their bedroom.

'Happy wife, happy life', was the mantra that came to Spock's mind. He recalled it from the long list of marital advice from his father in law.

Another piece of advice his father stated worked on his mother came to mind as well.

"I seek forgiveness, Nyota. Please, sit down beside me. Perhaps we can review the scenes with the Gamora character."

Uhura turned around, bowl in hand. She shrugged as she sat down next to her husband. Sci fi was one of her genres; Spock preferred documentaries and law enforcement dramas. Compromise, compromise, was the secret to a successful marriage. One year almost down, and with much prayers to the galaxy, many more decades to go.

"Alright, _mpenzi._ Have some popcorn, husband." Uhura dipped her hands into the bowl and attempted to feed him.

Spock picked up a spoon, scooping the snack from her hands and placing it in his mouth. She looked at him laughing, but she acknowledged Vulcan cultural habits were hard to break.

"Amazing, I can suck your _lok_ , but I can't feed you with my bare hands." She observed, her words were said with humour as she shook her head.

Spock dropped the spoon. It was never used again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lok- penis
> 
> Mpenzi- Swahili term of endearment
> 
> I've just watched 'Guardians of the Galaxy' :p
> 
> Stevie Wonder 20th century American musical genius who is blind, for those who don't know.


	25. 'Ain't no mountain high enough II'

**Earth date – Saturday late afternoon 22nd April 2266, Beta Veldonna system, Betazed**

 

 

"You're right mpenzi, this is a lovely place," Uhura smiled as she walked across the spacious room to look out the window.

"Who told you about this hotel?" She looked up at the green hills, surrounding nearby Lake Cataria.

"Admiral Pike recommended it. This is where he brought Lady Seria for their honeymoon." Her husband Spock replied.

Uhura turned her head, a cheeky grin on her face. "I thought he and Mrs Pike spent Seclusion doing the horny dance in Rok-kahr.

Spock's brow rose at her words, "The 'horny dance,' Nyota?"

"Sure," She laughed, wrapping her arms around him, "The same dance we're going to do, right after we freshen up and order room service."

"I have arranged for us to dine by the lake, adun'a. It is a secluded place," He added, which changed her disappointment to one of delight.

"Secluded enough for the 'horny dance'?" She asked, reaching up to meet his lips to her own.

"Secluded enough for any dance," Spock huskily responded.

"Happy anniversary, Mr Spock," Uhura whispered.

"Each day with you, brings me delight k'diwa" Spock replied between kisses.

They made it to the lake two hours later….

XXXXXXX

"You sure this area is secluded, James?" Carol Marcus asked.

"Of course, Pike came here for his honeymoon," Kirk replied as he unloaded the picnic basket from the duo-cycle. "He couldn't stop talking about it. Said it was the best place on Betazed to wine and dine a lady and not bump into any one from Starfleet."

"I can believe that, most of the ship went to Rixx or the Janaran falls for shore leave." Marcus added.

"Too many tourists at the falls and Rixx prices are a rip off" Kirk remarked.

The couple found a wooded area by the lake. Just as Kirk said, there was no one around. After a bottle of local wine and a light meal, the pair got down to some romantic gestures. Kirk's right hand slipped between Marcus' naked thighs about to reach the promise land. His other hand sliding up her back to release her bra as they kissed. Suddenly Marcus pulled away.

"What's that?" she asked, jerking her head back.

"Nothing, its nothing, "Kirk murmured, teeth pulling down her top.

"No listen," Marcus scrambled to stand up, ears perked.

"Oh fuck it, Carol… why."

The sounds of the night drifted to them again. They could hear a sound, and it was definitely not an animal.

"Someone's groaning, they might be in pain. Let's go see." Marcus was about to head in the direction of the noise when Kirk grabbed her hands.

"Ooooooo Ha, Ha, Spokh, mmmmm, kula pussy yangu"

Carol's eyes rounded in shock, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yep" Kirk replied, warring between going to have a peep or getting the hell out of there.

"And is she saying what I think she's saying?"

"Yep", Kirk repeated, this time deciding to do the right thing and pack the remains of their interlude.

"James, we have to leave," Carol whispered, doing her best to hold back her laughter.

"Yep," He answered. He gestured for her to climb on the bike.

"Aren't we heading for the hotel?" She asked, wondering why Kirk was heading in the opposite direction.

"Fuck no, I wanna do what Spock is doing, and I wanna do it in peace."

Kirk's comeback was a classic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes
> 
> In this AU Betazed joined the Federation in the 22nd century
> 
> This is the same hotel in chapter 8 of 'One night only' with a another version of S/U ;o)
> 
> Rixx – Planetary capital of Betazed
> 
> Now what on earth is Uhura saying? LOL :o)


	26. Someone like you

**Earth date – October 2266, USS Enterprise above Starbase 27**

 

" _Adun'a_ you are certain that my attendance at the seminar, does not hinder your shore leave plans?"

Spock asked his wife as he observed her taking off her uniform.

"Oh no _ashayam_ , you go have fun with Scotty, knock yourself out discussing 'Advanced dilithium crystallisation' with the other geniuses." Uhura patted his arm as she walked passed, dressed only in her underwear. As she bent over to pick clothes from an open dresser, Spock speculated whether they had enough time to enhance their marital bond, physically.

Uhura spun round, through the bond she felt her husband's interest turn to sexual matters, if only for a few seconds.

"Hey I felt that Commander, no time to play, find the cucumber. You have a seminar to attend, and I'm meeting the girls in ten minutes."

"My _lok_ is not a cucumber Nyota," Spock replied with fake offense.

"Of course it is _mpenzi_ , it's my cucumber and later after we go dancing, you can sandwich it between my thighs. How would you like that?" She stated boldly, arms akimbo, tongue sliding across her lips.

Spock pulled her to his chest, scenting her neck and face with his nose. Such 'catlike' actions were so Vulcan for his human wife, and so arousing.

"Dancing, Nyota?" Spock raised his head, a short sigh escaped from his lips as he paid attention to her words as well as her body.

"Yes, dancing. We haven't danced since our wedding, that's almost 18 months ago. Tonight we're meeting Kirk, Carol and Lenny at a salsa club on the base. And I know you can salsa, you used to take me when we were at the Academy."

Spock could not resist her plea, dancing was not really his thing, especially the public, sensual touching of Terran dancing, but for her, he would do it. After all, they were on shore leave.

"McCoy is no longer socialising with Ensign Martinez?" Spock asked, not that he cared about such things but the doctor was his friend and had a tendency to take breakups very badly. Even when he initiated them. Most illogical.

"That's right, they broke up two months ago. Spock, you need to be more aware of these things as the first officer, it's not just the senior crew's professional doings you should be aware of."

Spock's raised brow went unnoticed as she continued talking.

"Anyway, Lenny needs to get laid, before he acts even more grouchy than normal and starts hypo-spraying anything that moves. Especially the Captain."

"Nyota, please do not interfere ..."

"I'm not interfering honey, I'm just helping, just like our friends helped us. Now run along now, don't keep Scotty waiting."

Uhura waved her hands in a shooing motion, as she sat on the bed to complete getting dressed. It was illogical to continue the conversation, after all Spock knew this topic would come up again. His wife was on a 'get McCoy a girlfriend' mode and nothing he said could dissuade her*.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr Spock!" Is it really you, Mr Spock?"

He turned his head to the sound of the voice, calling him. He almost stopped in surprise, years of Vulcan discipline kept his face masked as he responded.

"Dr Kalomi, greetings. This is an unexpected meeting."

Spock tried not to stare at the lovely young woman. Age had not marred her beauty. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness, her golden hair was longer but after 13 years that was to be expected.

"It is so good to see you Mr Spock. Are you busy, do you have time for a cup of tea, I know just the place," Her words flowed quickly together.

It was early afternoon. The seminar had ended. Spock wasn't hungry so declined Scotty's invitation to dine at an Orion sandwich bar. Even if he wasn't a married man, scantily clad Orion waitresses would have no effect on his Vulcan physique. So he decided to take a stroll around the starbase, pleased that Nyota was enjoying her time at a spa with her friends. It was on his walkabout that Leila Kalomi spotted him, striding tall in his Starfleet blues.

Spock followed her as she led them to one of the many tea shops on the promenade. After placing their orders, they chose a seat near the window so they could take in the sights. Leila felt excitement at seeing her lost love again. For her Spock was the one that got away, their romantic but brief summer affair left a lasting impression on her. The years made him look even more handsome and sexually appealing. Maybe this time things would be different?

"Mr Spock, it's been a long time. How have you been, when I heard the terrible news about your home and your family I…." Leila paused, watching his face for any signs for distress, not that she expected to see any.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the past…I hope I did not cause offence."

"There is not offence where none is taken Dr Kalomi."

"Please, you can call an old friend Leila, can't you, no need for us to be so formal with each other."

Spock damped down his sense of discomfort but she was right. They had been intimate many years ago. Lovers as well as colleagues. 'Friends with benefits' she had called them. However when she wanted more than he was willing to give, Leila moved offworld to join a scientific expedition.

"So what are you now, a Commander?" she asked looking at the stripes on his sleeves.

"Yes, I am serving aboard the Enterprise under Captain Kirk," Spock replied.

"Is T'Pring serving with you?" She probed, wondering if his Vulcan wife followed him into the fleet.

"Negative, T'Pring lives on the colony with her family."

Spock wondered why she mentioned T'Pring, then realised when he met the human female he was still 'married'. It was not one of his best actions to have a sexual relationship with another without breaking his bond. He decided to correct her assumption but before he could Leila reached over and touched an arm resting on the table.

"I am so pleased to hear that Spock, I have missed you these many years. I never forgot what we had. I'm sure its not coincidence we met..

Spock moved his arm away from her. The situation was getting out of control.

"Leila. Dr Kalomi, you are mistaken. I am not in a position to return your affections..." Spock looked up as the waiter returned to serve their tea, except this waiter looked a lot like his wife.

"What he is trying to say Madam, he is in no position and won't be any time soon, to return your affections because Mr Spock is married to me."

Uhura placed a tray of two teas down on the table and seeing no other spare chair nearby sat on her husband's lap. She knew he was not keen on public display of affections but his 'let the woman down gently' tactic was not going to work.

"Hello _adun_ , miss me?" She asked boldly, touching her fingers to his.

Leila looked up in surprise at the bold lady, wearing a very tight pair of black, fake leather pants and a red cropped top, with midriff on show. Large earrings dangling from her lobes. Mr Spock had married this?!

"Who's your friend?" Uhura asked as she took her husband's teacup and sipped from it.

After Spock introduced them, Uhura boldly kept up the conversation, asking Leila all about herself, and soon got her talking about the reason for her stay on the starbase, something about a failed project on Omicron Ceta III.

Leila had never felt so embarrassed in her life, not even when the spores had the colonists acting a fool doing nothing but being as high as a kite back on the colony. Sadly seeing the couple walk off arm in arm looking so happy and content, Leila realised she never had a chance with Spock. She lost it all those years ago. She was glad to see him happy with his new wife, she wished him nothing but the best, hoping he would never forget what they had.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You were jealous, Nyota."

"I'm not like that, I just felt sorry for the poor girl. I thought Vulcans were plain speaking, but you seem to lose the ability to speak when it comes to pretty ladies."

"You will explain the latter part of your statement another time, but I am puzzled, you did not come to claim me?"

Sensing he wants her to say 'Yes' Uhura tells him what he wants to hear.

"I came to let that _kohmin_ know you are forever mine, she missed her chance."

Spock grabs her to him and purrs. Jealously and possessiveness, a Vulcan aphrodisiac. Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The canon background to parts of this story is TOS 'This side of Paradise' one of my fav Star Trek episodes – poor Leila loses again
> 
> *I will write more on this in 'The Taming of the Grouch'


	27. Sexual healing I

**Earth date – February 2267, USS Enterprise**

 

Uhura tried to catch her breath as her husband took her from the back like a sexual maniac. Their encounter in the empty communications lab started off sweet and sugary with a few kisses but took a highly erotic turn as he tore off her panties and swept her to orgasmic heaven. He never did in this in their place of work; when he wanted a little 'late afternoon delight' outside their quarters, they either met in the sweet spot where the ship's gravity was non-existent or chose one of the Jeffries tubes where the acoustics were not so vibrant. Senior officers' meeting rooms were considered too risky or as Spock put it, 'there was a 81.3% probability a crew member would enter'.

It was only when Kirk and Marcus entered the same lab that she 1. Remembered they were supposed to meet their friends for an early dinner and 2. Realised that Spock holding her down, as she attempted to rise to cover up their embarrassment, was completely out of character.

"Stay still _adun'a_ as I fuck you" was not something she expected him to say either. Not with Kirk and Marcus rooted to the spot before they turned and fled, the comment 'Not again', coming from one of the pair. Uhura was too engrossed in her orgasm to wonder what they meant. Or to notice that Marcus had to drag Kirk from the room.

Afterward, sated and looking a sweaty mess it dawned on her that maybe the encounter was a sign of something else happening to her husband. T'Pau and Amanda did inform her about one of 'The Signs'.

**Earth date, December 2257 – Vulcan, Shi-kahr: The House of Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda**

The three ladies sat in the plush solarium, enjoying the view of the rose garden. The rest of the Uhura family were on a city tour with Spock and a few of his cousins who were curious about the human family that he had chosen to unite with theirs. However Uhura had to miss the outing, her meeting with the clan _pid-kom_ took priority, or so she was told and who was she to argue about that?

Uhura watched enraptured as she witnessed a cultural practise few humans were honoured to experience – The _Shi-al_ tea ceremony. Spock had never performed it, saying it was traditionally a female ritual, denied to the males of the race. The tea served with _yon- savas_ was a delicious experience. Uhura thought it was a simple but beautiful initiation ritual welcoming her to the family. How wrong she was.

Two hours later after the revelation of a secret she was sworn to keep, the Lady T'Pau noted her granddaughter to be took the news very calmly. Spock had chosen well. Lady Amanda was also impressed at Uhura's response to the information. She took it much better than she had 30 plus years ago. At the time Amanda thought the healers at the embassy had gone nuts when they gave her 'full disclosure of Vulcan male biology before she committed herself to _Osu_ Sarek'. Uhura sat in her chair, practising all the lessons she learned in 'Interspecies ethics' to prevent her from running out the room screaming and catching the first transport back to Earth. A few moments to herself calmed her down; perhaps Gaila's offer of 'Advanced vaginal surgery' as an engagement gift was not such a bad idea after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is my head canon on Ponn Farr – it's for the males only since it's an hormonal imbalance' I assume it's connected to the male hormone testosterone/yamareen.
> 
> Part II to follow
> 
> adun'a - wife
> 
> pid-kom – matriarch
> 
> Shi-al – province of Vulcan where the planetary capital resides
> 
> Yon- savas – fire fruit
> 
> Osu- Sir/Lord
> 
> yamareen- hormone produced during Ponn - Farr


	28. Sexual healing II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded Ponn Farr chapter, I am trying to portray why Vulcans would find this embarrassing. Assuming they find nothing wrong with sexual activity per se, after all how else are you going to propagate the species? So I decided not to go down the 'its just days of great, but rough sex' route. I think the shame is the loss of emotional control that Ponn Farr exposes, since Vulcans pride themselves as being in control of their emotions or having none at all (the latter being a load of crap for those aliens who know them in the biblical sense lol). Ok here is my interpretation for this AU

**Earth date – February 2267, USS Enterprise**

 

For days Uhura waited with bated breath for Kirk to say something that he considered funny or for Marcus to ask her about the incident. Thankfully none of them mentioned a thing, it was as if it never happened. Life on the ship went back to its quiet but boring self. 'Mr Lover man' Spock went back to his normal, logical self. Nothing to see here and all that. Right?

**The Bridge 8:30am, Day 1 Countdown to Ponn Farr**

"Remove your hand from my wife, Lieutenant." Commander Spock with deadly calm spoke to Lt Kai, his left hand close to her right elbow as they viewed the VDU on Uhura's console.

"What are you talking about?" Kai responded, all heads turned to the spot where Spock was rooted in place.

Uhura rose from her seat, she had to diffuse the situation, Spock would never admit it but the security officer was a sore spot for him. One of Uhura's former admirers, if you considered going on one date many years, something to worry about.

"You are standing too close to my wife, remove your hand or I will remove it for you,"

Uhura took Spock's arm and led him to the turbolift, "Comm the Captain, tell him Spock isn't feeling too well. And page Lt Zyew to relieve me please." A fellow bridge officer went to the comm console and did as she bade.

"Don't say one word, Kai, not one word," Uhura held up a finger in warning. The Orion was a proud male but not stupid, getting into a fight or argument with a fellow officer, and a superior one at that, would not be good for his career. Even if he believed he had right on his side.

"You are mine, _ashayam_ , mine and not his. Let me show these _ch'kariya_ that you belong to me." Spock pulled his wife round to his front, his head bent, teeth nipping at her neck, hands sliding up under the top of her uniform.

"And call sickbay!" Uhura shouted before the turbo lift doors shut.

**Mess hall 13.00pm, Day 2 Countdown to Ponn Farr**

"I am fine, Uhura," Spock replied for the third time as they entered the mess hall.

"Dr. M'Benga says your _yamereen_ levels are slightly elevated, honey. You know what that means." Uhura whispered, voice low as she looked around hoping no one was in ear shot.

"I am well aware of the significance, _adun'a."_

"And after what happened yesterday morning"… Uhura's voice trailed off.

"That unfortunate incident will not be repeated. Lt Kai has accepted my apologies and your explanation."

"Yeah, well telling folks you're coming down with a strange virus, is almost the truth." Uhura shrugged as she headed for the food galley.

She turned once more to her husband and asked. "Are you sure you don't want lunch in our quarters?"

"Nyota, if I hide away, then the crew will be curious. Lt Kai is unharmed and I desire to portray that all is normal." Spock's answere seemed logical to him. Uhura looked at him and decided to leave it. He was a Vulcan and Vulcans knew their own body right. It was the early stages and from what she recalled, in the early stages the male was still a functioning lunatic or was that functioning and lucid?

Xxxxx

Crash! Bang!

"You dare to name this _guhsh_ , plomeek broth! My urine will taste better than this…. this…"!

Spock's voice failed him as he shouted at the poor crewman serving lunch in the mess galley.

"Oh shit!" Uhura jumped up and headed toward her husband. When he replied to her question of 'how was his soup', 'that it was not satisfactory'. She did not suspect that his solution would be this.

The poor crewman knelt down on the floor as the roaring Vulcan reached over the counter. The sound of a hiss made him look up, as he saw the tall man collapse like a tree. Lt Uhura held a hypo spray in her hand and a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Call sickbay," was her response, unknown to her, someone had already done so.

 **Sickbay 15.00pm, Day 3 Countdown to Ponn Far** r

"Its alright _mpenzi,_ don't cry. I'm here." Uhura sat on the bed, thankfully they had a private room, if anyone else saw her husband now he would be mortified.

After yesterday's incident, and another check by Dr. M'Benga, they were told that Spock's hormone levels were rising so quickly that it 'could be any day now'. Spock and Uhura were officially on sick leave. He had woken up that morning complaining of a painful migraine. After a relief with a hypo spray, he seemed as right as rain. Well he was bit more sexually playful but nothing that seemed Ponn Farrish, whatever that was. Uhura realised no matter what advice she had been told by Lady T'Pau and Amanda, the ultimate one that things might be different for Spock due to his hybrid state seemed to be true.

" _I cherish Thee, asahlik, I am not worthy of Thee_. _Please do not leave me Nyota_. Please, please, please," Spock wailed on the bed, tears dripping down his face. His head clutched to her bosom.

Uhura had only seen Spock weep twice, on those dreadful days caused by Nero and Khan, and even then his tears were silent. If he cried after their breakup she never saw, since she was too busy crying for the both of them. But this loud weeping and wailing, was just not her Spock. But then she recalled another of the signs, extreme clinginess or as T'Pau put it, 'your mate will need your constant reassurance of your devotion, both verbally and physically'.

"I love you, darling, you are all mine. I am not going anywhere," Uhura comforted him, using sweet words and kissing the top of his head.

 _"Then you will ease the burning_?" Spock asked her, his head lifted.

"Yes, baby, _you require ice cold water,_ _do you feel feverish_?" she asked.

" _Give me your lips k'diwa,_ " Spock replied as he lifted the bed covers and pulled down the top of his pants.

" _Ease the burning, give me your cool lips_ ,"

Uhura stared at the green _lok_ , standing at attention like a soldier on parade.

So it had begun.

**Spock and Uhura's quarters – Day 4**

If one was a fly one the wall, the sounds coming from the quarters of a humanoid and a vulcanoid mating would have you wanting to find somewhere to hide. Loud groans, shouting, curses, the sounds of furniture unintentionally being broken, damaged by a strong Vulcan who found their presence an inconvenience. The litter of hyposprays for pain relief, stimulants, Orion lubricants and sedatives. Without the latter the female in the room would get no sleep.

' _Amanda was righ_ t', Uhura said to herself as she locked herself in the bathroom to relieve herself.

' _There is nothing romantic about this at all, but on the other hand, the romance comes with saving the life of the man I love_ '.

" _Nyota, where art thou, come to me, come here, soothe my burning, come_ fuck _me_!"

Spock was awake, time to go for round, whatever, she had stopped counting.

**Spock and Uhura's quarters – Day 5**

He was too far gone to use the power of speech, this is where the bond was a godsend for communications. Uhura spoke, while Spock sent mental images of his needs. Soothe the fire, was his constant mental chant, until when that was beyond him, an image of her cool red lips blowing out a scorching flame was all he could send her. And all she could do was give him what he wanted, what he needed. One thing about doing this with someone you cared for, the bond made sure her needs were met as well. Ok she was worried that after all this she would not want sex for a month. But they could cross that bridge when they came to it. Time to soothe that fire, she told herself as her body was positioned, bottom raised, ready for action. Spock's lok inserting itself in a place it normally did not go.

' _Thanks heavens for_ Orion _lubricants_ ," was her last thought before she blacked out.

**Spock and Uhura's quarter – Day 8**

Her personal comm beeped as Spock slept. "Hey dollface, how y'all doing, you forgot to send the signal." It was Dr. McCoy, once he realised the situation, he insisted for her own safety Uhura would send a green cross to his personal comm if all was well, and a red cross if she needed help. If they got no signal at all, he would enter their quarters and deal with any emergency. Uhura had forgetten to send the timely signal.

"Sorry Len, fell asleep, everything and everyone is fine." She whispered. Her husband stirred at the sound of her voice. His face softened in sleep to almost boyish quality, hair sticking up in the hair, eyes green from distorted sleep and lack of meditation. Looking at him Uhura almost felt aroused enough to take him again on her terms. Almost.

" _Who calleth Thee, Nyota_?" it was the first coherent words he'd spoken in days.

" _It's just sickbay, adun. They're making sure we are unharmed_." Keep the sentence free of gender, don't set him off, she thought to herself.

"We are well McCoy," Spock surprised her in answering the comm. "It is over. You have our thanks for your discretion."

"No problems, Spock, that's what I'm here for. McCoy out."

"You're really feeling better, honey?" Uhura asked, as she checked for his feverish head. He did not feel as hot as he had done for the last four days.

"I am well _k'diwa_. I most gratified by what you have done…words can never. " He took her hands in his, looking into the deep pool of brown.

"I love you Nyota, my beautiful star." Spock repeated the phrase three times; the first in Standard, the second in Swahili and the third time in French. The Terran language of love, as the humans liked to say.

Just hearing the words and seeing the grateful smile on her husband's face made it all worthwhile for her.

 

**Author's Notes**

This is not meant to be a 'sexy' chapter. S/U must be feeling as if they ran two marathons back to back

VDU – Visual display unit

Lt Kai – IDW comic character

Yamareen - hormone released during Ponn Farr

Ch'kariya- a weasel like animal, so not a flattering name lol

Guhsh- trash, rubbish, garbage, worthless material

 

AN: (Vulcan or swahili spoken in italics)

 


	29. 99 bottles of beer

**Earth date – September 2268**

**Over ten years ago, a restaurant in San Francisco**

"So you've been drunk only, **once,** in your life?" Uhura asked her new boyfriend, well they had been dating since January, and had started sleeping together since March, perhaps new was the wrong title for her Vulcan lover.

"Affirmative," Her Vulcan lover answered as he studied the menu on his comm.

"So what caused that state?" Uhura asked, she was learning to get a straight answer out of Spock, one needed to be direct.

"Excessive consumption of chocolate,"

"Chocolate?" Uhura asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, _Theobroma cacao_ , the main export of the Ivory Coast both globally and galactically…."

"I know what chocolate is, Spock but…wow, chocolate gives you a buzz?"

"I fail to see the connection with the sound of a Terran insect, Nyota,"

Uhura laughed, Spock was more familiar with Terran idioms than he let on, but he realised playing the 'ignorant alien' made her smile and he liked to see her smile. After explaining the meaning behind the phrase, she badgered him to tell her the whole story of his drunken escapade. Laughing at the humorous tale she decided that ordering a slice of chocolate fudge cake for dessert might not be such a good idea.

"So no Brown Russian drinks for you then." She said, eyes twinkling.

"Indeed, Nyota," his voice lowered in response. "I prefer to drink from a certain Brown Kenyan."

Her eyes went up in shock at his blatant sexual innuendo. She looked around the restaurant, no one was paying them any attention, a few glances her way at her laughter probably had them wondering if she was laughing at her own jokes, since everyone knew Vulcans were never funny, right?

**Shore Leave, somewhere in the Alpha quadrant**

"99 bottles of fermented grain on the bridge, 99 bottles of fermented grain, take one down pass it around, there will be 98 bottles of fermented grain on the bridge."

The tenor voice sang loud and clear in the night air, his fellow comrades trying to hush him up. Well one female was trying to hush him up, the other couple were laughing and singing along with slightly different versions.

"Spock, what's gotten into you, I told you no chocolate," His wife, Lt Cmdr Uhura, Chief of operations of USS Enterprise, Commanding officer to 47 staff struggled to handle her drunken, yes drunken husband as they headed to their hotel. It was all the Captain's fault, well it really was not but she liked blaming him.

"Nyota, my sweet chocolate princess, give me your lips."

Spock bent his head puckering up, attempting to kiss his wife. It seem this drunken Vulcan did not have slurred speech, just a loss of inhibitions and a tendency to sing raucous songs…loudly. At first Spock sang ancient, erotic love songs in old Vulcan, thankfully only two people understood the dirty phrases such as 'open your thighs and let my head in.' However his attempt to try and place his head between her legs was the last straw.

"Hey Uhura, don't be, be susha spo, spo spoilsport," Kirk interrupted.

"You! I told you not to give him any chocolate!" Uhura shouted, very displeased.

"Ish, not me, no choco on dis planet, tey never erd da stuff." Kirk answered, defending himself against her attack, but he was correct there was no chocolate on the planet Waif. Something else must have affected her husband this way, but all he had to drink was the local juice, they both drank the same thing and she was fine. What on Earth had happened to him? When they returned to the hotel, she would ask McCoy to beam down and check him out. A shame he decided to stay on the ship.

XXxxxxxxxx

"I seek forgiveness for the illogical actions that took place, Nyota" Spock's voice croaked, his face showing glimpses of embarrassment, he was relieved they were in the privacy of their quarters.

"It's ok honey, you're allowed to act the fool at least once in your life or maybe more, as long as you don't harm anyone or yourself." She replied, her face stern but her eyes were smiling.

"So what did the blood test show?" She asked.

"It appears the planet Waif's fruit, has a trace element of a substance that is a danger to Vulcanoids."

"Well what is it, and how much?" Uhura was definitely worried now.

"Trellium X, not as toxic as Trellium D, but still harmful," Spock responded.

"Oh gosh," Uhura's hands went to her face in shock. "I better comm Lt T'Shira, I bought her a bottle of the juice we had last night."

"I hope the Lieutenant is not on duty." Her husband sat at his desk to check the duty roster.

It was not long after Uhura and Spock discovered the Communications officer had tasted the beverage, thankfully she did not drink enough to be as intoxicated as her superior officer. However it aided her with a social experiment she was conducting with one of the crew. Uhura never did ask what the experiment entailed, but years later all was revealed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a Spock deliberately gets drunk story but it seemed too out of character. Thanks to HeartofFyrWinyde for being my muse!
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	30. With a little help from my friends

**Earth date – January 2269, USS Enterprise, Captain Kirk's quarters**

 

" _Na' kunli-au sular, Na' kunli-au sular, Na' kunli-au sular! Heh ni t'ek'etwel_ "

(For they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows! And so say all of us!)

Spontaneous applause broke out after the singing of the song.

"An impressive rendering, considering there is no V'tosh word for 'jolly'" Commander Spock responded, after bowing his head in gratitude to his friends and colleagues.

His almost, four month pregnant wife Lt Cmdr Uhura, laughed in pleasure, clapping her hands as Sulu rolled out a delicious looking cake decorated and shaped in the IDIC symbol. Her eyes attempting to hold back the tears at this special event.

"Thank you, thank you! You're all going to make me cry." She thumped her husband in mock annoyance, "I thought you didn't want a going away party."

"After conversing with Mama, I saw the logic in her reasoning." Spock replied, hands clasped behind his back, a slight quirk on his face.

"That's some mother in law, you have, Spock," Bones butted in with laughter.

"Indeed, she is the only human female, apart from my wife, whose words deserve a second thought." Spock answered back.

Bones knew a challenge when he heard one, "What ya trying to imply Spock?" He grumbled, eyes squinted but the relaxed posture belied his words.

Before the doctor, could continue, a glass of armgenac was thrust into his hands.

"For you." Lt T'Shira interrupted.

Hey, thanks dar….. Lieutenant." The doctor, took a sip, impressed by the taste, yeah this was the rare good stuff that Spock brought out.

Spock and Uhura glanced at each other, a mutual suspicion entered their thoughts. Before they could probe the doctor any further, a voice shouted out from the center of the room.

"Well, I think it's time for speeches." Kirk commanded, his mind accepted the need for his friends to leave the ship earlier than planned, but his heart was still trying to catch up.

More than ten years of serving together, they were not just fellow officers, they were his family. They had come a long way, from tolerating each other to being closer than his own biological relatives.

Kirk, Carol, McCoy, Sulu, Scotty, Charlene, Darwin and Janice all chipped in with something to say about their years serving with the Commanders. Poor Chekov started his speech but due to his broken heart lapsed into Russian, his speech unfinished as he sat down on a nearby sofa, tears on his face, apologising profusely.

Uhura, her face all smiles despite the tears trickling down her face blaming it on pregnancy hormones, gave her thanks as well, and reminding them whenever they were in the sector to come visit on New Vulcan.

Spock was the last to speak, he was a man of few words, so no one expected him to say anything long and sentimental.

"Live long my friends, and prosper. Your presence in my life and that of my _adun'a_ will be forever cherished. Our home on New Vulcan awaits your presence at your earliest convenience".

It was the most sentimental thing their Vulcan officer and friend had publically said to them. Even McCoy was moved.

**USS Shuttle pod USS Solkar - a few days later**

"Are you prepared for departure, _ashayam_?" Spock enquired, his wife seated next to him, replaying the holo-recordings of their going away/baby shower event.

Before his wife could answer, Uhura's personal comm activated. It was a message from Gaila, her green, cheerful face filled the screen.

"Have not you guys left yet? Hurry up and get here!"

Uhura patted her stomach, her smile radiant, "Yes _mpenzi_ , all three of us are ready for departure. Take us home _adun_ "

**The End…for now**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armegenac – Vulcan liquer,
> 
> Thanks to all readers and reviewers for your encouragement and ideas, the adventures of S/U continue in 'Bonded with children' next up is 'The Taming of the Grouch.'


End file.
